Private IDOL
by ryo47
Summary: Kagura menjadi idol bersama Otsu? Dunia hiburan memanglah gila! Tapi ada yang lebih gila, yaitu hubungan Kagura dan Sougo.
1. chapter 1

**Private IDOL**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

 **author's note:**

 **-cerita ff ini agak gila dan ga masuk akal, jadi jangan bandingkan sama dunia nyata ya hehe**

 **-cerita ini memang gila, temanya jg mungkin terdengar dewasa, tapi author ga akan nulis yang aneh-aneh (rate tetep T) :3**

 **-kelanjutannya ga jelas, jd klo mau lanjut review aja ya wkwk**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura duduk termenung, menatap langit malam dari balkon rumah kontrakannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ. Terpaan angin malam yang dingin pun ia abaikan.

Sorot mata gadis itu memperlihatkan beban pikiran yang akhir-akhir ini ia pikul. Terlihat jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan panggilan dari Shimura _Megane_ \-- Shinpachi, tidak dapat mengembalikan Kagura dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Huft, kira-kira apa yang Kagura _chan_ pikirkan ya, Gin _san_?" Tanya Mega- Shinpachi pada pria ubanan di sampingnya.

Gintoki memperhatikan sekilas anak angkatnya dari baik jendela rumah kontrakan tersebut. "Dia pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang biasanya." Sahut pria itu sambil mengorek telinganya, cuek, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shinpachi yang masih menatap khawatir Kagura.

"Tapi, Gin _san_ -"

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian menatap Shinpachi lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman dewasa bak seorang ayah yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada setiap episode Gintama. "Shinpachi, Kagura sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Dia sudah berumur 20 tahun. Kita tidak bisa mengatur hidupnya lagi."

Ucapan Gintoki barusan berhasil membuat Shinpachi terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan bak mutiara dari bos pemalasnya. Tidak sia-sia ia bertahun tahun mengabdi sebagai karakter tsukkomi- maksudnya sebagai bagian dari Yorozuya jika ia bisa melihat sisi perhatian dari mantan pejuang Tokyo, Sakata Gintoki.

Tunggu dulu- Gintoki adalah pejuang Tokyo? Abaikan, itu hanya kata yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Shinpachi saja. Yang benar Gintoki itu pejuang kemalasan.

"Kau benar Gin san, kita bisa membiarkan Kagura chan saja-"

 ** _BRAAAKK_**

Belum selesai berbicara, Shinpachi harus rela tubuhnya terpental akibat dari tendangan Kagura.

"Siapa yang mau kalian biarkan saja huh, Gin _chan_ , Shinpachi? Jadi kalian mau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan semua masalah ini _aru ka_?"

"Tunggu dulu, Kagura! Kenapa kau merusak scene keren kami barusan?!" Bentak Gintoki. "Ayolah, ini fanfict Okikagu! Bisakah kau membiarkan Gin _san_ terlihat keren dahulu sebelum semua peran keren ini diambil oleh si brengsek Souichiro _kun_?"

"Na-namanya Sougo, Gin san." Shinpachi yang babak belur harus rela menahan rasa sakit untuk mengoreksi nama Sougo berkali-kali yang salah diucapkan oleh bos-nya.

"Aku tak peduli Gin _chan_. Mau sebagus apapun Author menulis fanfict ini kau tidak akan terlihat keren, dasar pengangguran gaguna. Kau memang pantas dapat julukan _MADAO_ _aru_!" Balas Kagura tak mau kalah.

"Lagipula, Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bisakah kau masuk rumah seperti orang normal saja?" Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk emosi pintu balkon yang kini hancur karena tendangan monster milik Kagura. "Ini gawat, uang sewa pasti akan naik! Kita tidak akan punya uang untuk membayarnya!" Lanjut Gintoki, kini ia sedang berpanik ria.

"Kalau begitu cari kerja sana, _Kuso tenpa_." Balas Kagura cuek.

"Tidak kah kau sadar kalau semua uangku habis karna ulahmu yang selalu menghancurkan barang di rumah ini?!"

"Kau ini bilang apa Gin _chan_? Itu semua uang kami aru, Kau kan tidak pernah bekerja dasar sialan"

Shinpachi menatap dua rekannya yang mulai bertengkar satu sama lain. Ia kemudian menarik napas dalam, lalu berteriak "Oiiii!! Hentikan kalian berdua!!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan Sakata Gintoki, Kagura segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang dibelikan **/tentu saja bukan oleh gintoki/** oleh papinya.

Kening Kagura mengernyit. Masalah yang ia hadapi memang bukanlah masalah sepele. Dan semua masalah ini terjadi karena salah seorang iblis... Okita Sougo.

- **flashback** -

Karena sibuk akan pekerjaannya, Umibozu, papi Kagura, menitipkan anak gadisnya yang saat itu masih berusia 4 tahun pada pemuda kenalannya, Sakata Gintoki.

Meski sempat menolak, karna berbagai bujukan akhirnya Gintoki menerima tugas tersebut. Ia akan bertanggung jawab mengasuh Kagura mulai hari itu.

Sejak hari itu pula, Kagura kecil mengenal sosok Okita Sougo, bocah 10 tahun yang menjadi tetangganya. Bocah itu hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakak perempuannya, Okita Mitsuba. Kedua orang tua Sougo sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Agar tidak kesepian, Gintoki mengenalkan Kagura pada Shinpachi. Karna selisih umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh, Kagura dan Shinpachi jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi tak dapat Kagura sangkal, ia tertarik pada bocah tetangganya yang bernama Okita Sougo. Mungkin karena aura kelamnya membuat Kagura penasaran ingin mengenal bocah itu.

Kagura dan Sougo memang tidak langsung akrab. Entah kenapa ada saja hal yang bertentangan dari mereka. Seakan-akan mereka sudah terikat benang merah tanda rival di jari kelingking mereka

 **/ga ada benang gituan thor**

Meskipun begitu, mereka senang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kagura akan bermain dengan Sougo jika ia sedang tidak bersama Shinpachi.

Gintoki tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, toh bagus jika Kagura punya teman banyak. Paling tidak itu yang ada pada pikirannya, sampai tiba suatu kejadian yang mengubah hidup mereka.

Pagi itu Okita bersaudara akan pindah rumah. Okita Mitsuba, kakak Sougo memanglah orang yang baik, karna itu para tetangga menyukainya. Mereka berbondong bondong datang, ingin mengantarkan kedua bersaudara itu pergi. Tak terkecuali Gintoki yang datang bersama dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi.

Memang ngenes, dia yang masih remaja itu harus menggandeng tangan bocah-bocah ingusan, bukan tangan seorang gadis cantik.

 _Oops, Kagura kan juga gadis cantik. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun ke depan sih._

Mobil yang akan membawa Okita bersaudara pergi sudah siap. Mitsuba dan Sougo mulai menaiki mobil. Akan tetapi, ketika mobil hendak berangkat, Sougo kecil memaksa untuk turun. Hal ini tentu saja memicu kebingungan dari Mitsuba dan yang lainnya.

Sougo berlari kecil menghampiri Kagura. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya. "Kau lupa mengambil bukumu, _China_." Kata Sougo datar.

Kagura mengambil buku tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah menyerahkan buku hitam kecil itu, Sougo kembali berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tetangga yang lain mulai bergantian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga Okita tersebut.

Mata Gintoki melihat Sougo melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ekspresi bocah itu lalu mendadak berubah menjadi sadis.

'Ada apa dengan seringaian sadis bocah itu?' Batin Gintoki

Gintoki melihat Kagura yang terus-terusan tersenyum, "Buku apa yang kau dapatkan, Kagura?" Tanya Gintoki ikut tersenyum.

Kagura tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Ini buku nikah aru, Gin _chan_! Hehe"

"Oh.. buku nikah! Baguslah-"

 _Eh tunggu-apa?_

Otak Gintoki mendadak konslet. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak minum susu basi sampai mendengar kata 'buku nikah'

"Bu-buku apa itu Kagura _chan_?" Tanya Gintoki lagi

"Ini buku nikah _aru_ " balas Kagura lagi.

"Tidak tidak!! Itu bukan buku nikah, itu pasti buku mewarnai kan, Kagura _chan_???" Ucap Gintoki dengan intonasi nada yang ditekan. Seolah memaksa Kagura untuk mengatakan bahwa itu buku mewarnai.

"Bukan _aru_. Ini buku nikah Gin _chan_." Balas Kagura. Gadis kecil itu nampak kebingungan menyaksikan wajah horor Gintoki.

 _'Tenanglah diriku! Itu mungkin memang buku nikah, tapi itu tidak mungkin milik dua bocah ingusan tadi bukan? Benar sekali.. tidak mungkin pemerintah mau menikahkan 2 bocah yang berumur 6 dan 10 tahun? Benar sekali!! Itu pasti buku nikah punya Mitsuba- tunggu dulu, dia kan belum menikah.. Ah! Jangan2 itu buku nikah punyaku! E tunggu- aku kan juga belum menikah.. Pasti milik orang tua Kagura! Tentu saja!! Pasti begitu!! Tapi.. kenapa bisa buku itu dibawa Okita kun?'_

Pikiran-pikiran tidak penting itu terus memenuhi kepala Gintoki.

"Kagura _chan_ , itu buku nikah milik siapa?" Tanya Gintoki yang tanpa sadar sudah banyak berkeringat dingin.

"Ini punyaku dan Sougo _aru_!"

"Ehh-?" Gintoki benar-benar shock, tubuhnya berasa mati rasa mendengar ucapan Kagura barusan.

"Kagura _chan_?! Maaf saja tapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongi Gin _san_!" Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Gintoki merebut buku nikah itu dari tangan Kagura. Ia lalu membuka buku itu untuk mencari nama pemilik sesungguhnya dari buku tersebut. "Ahaha lihatlah Kagura, aku berhasil menemukan nama pemilik asli buku ini! Dan mempelai wanitanya bukanlah kau, tapi Kagura!"

E? Gintoki menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan membaca tulisan di buku nikah yang ia bawa. "Mempelai wanitanya Kagura? Ahaha aku sudah agak lupa cara membaca sepertinya." Kata Gintoki sambil tertawa bak orang kesetanan.

"K-A-G-U-R-A, _are_?!?! Aneh sekali kenapa kubaca berulang ulang tetap saja terbaca Kagura ya?! Ahh mungkin aku harus mengecek mempelai pria haha!" Gumam pemuda itu sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya kasar.

"Jadi mempelai pria nya adalah Oki..ta S..Sougo?!"

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak. Ini tidak mungkin kenyataan kan?! Ini pasti hanya permainan rumah-rumahan saja! Tapi tetap saja, membuat buku nikah yang sangat mirip dengan buku aslinya itu terlalu realistis!! Astaga, berapa uang yang kalian habiskan untuk mencetak buku sebagus ini _nee_ , Kagura _chan_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu _aru_ , seseorang dari kantor agama memberikan ini padaku dan Sougo setelah kami menikah _aru_!" Curhat Kagura dengan imutnya. Sementara Gintoki mulai muntah darah.

"Kata orang itu sekarang namaku menjadi Okita Kagura, Gin _chan_! Akhirnya aku mendapat nama marga juga _aru ne_ "

Gintoki sudah pingsan tak berdaya. Membuat Kagura kebingungan, ia lalu berteriak memanggil ambulan. Ya, cuma berteriak saja. Sementara Shinpachi menangis menjadi-jadi karna berpikir Gintoki mati mendadak.

 **-flashback end-**

 _Aaaarrrrrrggggghhh_

Gintoki mengacak acak rambutnya. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak memukul-mukul meja di depannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin dulu aku gegabah sekali sampai membiarkan 2 bocah ingusan menikah?! Mereka bahkan lebih muda daripada bocah-bocah yang dibully di internet karena menikah muda!!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Gin _san_ , hal itu sudah terjadi."

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karna kau masih muda waktu itu Patsuan! Kau tidak merasakan siksaan yang si botak itu lakukan padaku!" Seru Gintoki mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Gin _san_ , kau hanya meminum susu stroberi, jangan bertingkah seakan kau sedang mabuk." Shinpachi lalu nemasukkan susu stroberi milik Gintoki ke dalam kulkas, takut pria itu khilaf dan langsung menghabiskan susu tersebut. Bukannya pelit, Shinpachi hanya tak mau bosnya terkena diabetes.

"Kenapa waktu itu tidak meminta mereka berdua bercerai saja?"

"Bercerai harus disetujui oleh kedua pihak. Kita kan tidak tahu okita _kun_ sekarang berada di mana."

"Kau benar, Gin _san_. Selain itu, mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan jika diusia semuda itu Kagura chan sudah mendapat julukan janda."

"Dengan _body_ seperti itu, meski menjadi janda aku yakin banyak lelaki yang mau menikahinya. Bahkan Zura bisa-bisa ikut mengantri setelah mendengar kata janda." Gintoki menghela napasnya.

Di usia 20 tahun ini, Kagura memanglah sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi hanya _body_ dan penampilannya saja. Ia sekarang lebih senang membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai daripada mencepolnya seperti waktu ia kecil. Selain penampilan, tingkah Kagura masih mirip seperti anak-anak. Apalagi aksen _aru_ yang masih setia menempel di lidahnya sedari ia kecil.

"Gin _san_ , itu adalah kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang ayah angkat." Shinpachi hanya dapat menatap datar bosnya. "Pernikahan ini hanyalah kecelakaan, Okita _san_ dan Kagura _chan_ masih sangatlah polos waktu itu. Petugas yang menikahkan mereka saja yang gila."

"Aku tidak yakin, bocah yang menatapku dengan seringaian sadis setelah memberikan buku nikah pada Kagura, pantas di sebut polos." Seru Gintoki lagi.

"Ck.. siapa sih pegawai bodoh yang membiarkan 2 bocah itu menikah?! Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang!!"

"Hmm.. soal itu, Kagura _chan_ pernah bercerita bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria berambut coklat bergelombang, ia memakai kacamata hitam, bulat. Dan setiap berbicara dia selalu tertawa ' _ahahahaha ahahaha_ ' semacam itu." Jelas Shinpachi. Matanya melihat ke atas seakan mengingat ingat perkataan Kagura. "Apakah seseorang seperti itu benar-benar ada nee Gin _san_?"

Gintoki diam seribu bahasa. Ciri-ciri orang yang disebutkan Shinpachi barusan terasa tidak asing. Tidak, Gintoki yakin ia mengenal orang tersebut!

 _'Bodo amat. Mending pura-pura ga denger.'_ Batin Gintoki.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ketika orang-orang berpikir menikah adalah sebuah anugrah, bagi Kagura menikah adalah sebuah bencana.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah menikah di usia yang sangatlah muda, tapi pernikahan itu bukan berdasarkan cinta, tapi berdasarkan kepolosannya saja! Bahkan ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan suaminya, ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu selama 14 tahun.

Terkutuklah siapapun petugas yang membantunya menikah dengan Sougo saat itu. Ia pastilah orang gila. Pikir Kagura.

Karna pernikahan itupula, Kagura mengalami saat-saat yang sulit, yaitu mencari kerja.

Dia mungkin memang masih muda. Tenaganya juga lebih besar daripada gadis seumurannya. Ia juga memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh bak foto model, tetapi tetap saja, status sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia kerja.

Tidak ada yang mau memperkerjakan Kagura setelah tahu statusnya telah menikah. Sialnya setiap melamar pekerjaan ia harus menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, sehingga calon bos-nya pasti tahu ia telah menikah. Hari ini pun begitu. Ia kembali ditolak saat melamar pekerjaan.

Kagura memang masih bekerja sebagai yorozuya, tapi penghasilan yorozuya pada zaman ini sangat kecil. Peminat yorozuya semakin sedikit, mungkin karna saat ini adalah masa kejayaan G*jek yang serba bisa. **/ga nyambung thor/**

Intinya, Kagura butuh uang tambahan untuk membeli sukonbu, karena itu ia mencari kerja.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Penolakan. Karna ia telah menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tak ia jumpai! Gadis itu menjerit frustasi. Tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Sadist_ sialaannn!!! Karna kau aku tak bisa mendapatkan kerja _aru_!" Ah, meski telah terpisah cukup lama, Sougo kini mendapat panggilan sayang dari istrinya, ' _sadist_ '.

"Awas saja kalau kita bertemu, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu konoyaro!! Temee aku sangat membencimu, kembalilah sekarang juga agar aku bisa mencabik-cabik-"

Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang sedari tadi menemani Kagura mencari kerja berusaha menutup mulut gadis itu sebelum ia mulai menggila.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri mereka. "Bisakah saya minta waktu kalian sebentar?" Kata wanita itu, seraya tersenyum.

"Maaf nyonya, jika kau mau menawarkan barang lebih baik ke orang lain saja. Kami tidak punya uang untuk membeli semua barang mu." Balas Gintoki. Ia dan Shinpachi masih berusaha membungkam mulut Kagura yang masih setia merapalkan kata-kata kasar untuk suaminya.

"Saya bukan sales!" Seru wanita itu karna tak terima akan perkataan Gintoki. Ia lalu berdehem pelan. "Saya hanya ingin menawari gadis bersurai vermillion itu untuk bergabung dengan kami." Ia memberikan sesuatu kepada Gintoki, sebuah kertas kecil, kartu nama.

Kagura dan Shinpachi turut mengamati kertas tersebut. Mereka mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham akan maksud dari wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu kembali angkat bicara "Siapa namamu _ojou san_?"

"Kagura.." balas Kagura singkat. Tentu saja dia tak mau mengenalkan diri sebagai Okita Kagura.

" _Ano_.. maaf, apa maksud semua ini ya?" Tanya Shinpachi.

Wanita misterius itu kembali tersenyum, "Saya adalah manager Otsu. Kagura san, maukah kau menjadi _idol_ bersama dengan Otsu?"

" _I-IDOL_?!" Kaget trio yorozuya itu bersamaan.

- **bersambung** -

 **Gimana ceritanya? Gila kan? Mereka nikah semuda itu emang gila. Author sendiri kepikiran bikin ff ginian gara2 baca berita tentang anak yg nikah muda di line tudei :'v**

 **Btw mau Lanjut?**


	2. chapter 2

"Untuk merayakan kesuksesan penjualan album baru Hanakuso Diamondz 48.. _Kanpaiii_!!"

 **Private IDOL**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 tahun Kagura bergabung dengan Otsu untuk membentuk grup vocal bernama Hanakuso Diamondz 48 atau yang sering disingkat dengan HDZ48. Selama 1 tahun itu, telah banyak prestasi yang diraih mereka berdua. Awalnya banyak fans yang tidak terima akan duet mereka berdua, tapi berkat kerja keras dari Sakata _Produser_ dan Shimura _manager_ , Kagura dapat diterima dengan baik oleh para fans.

Diamond Parfume telah merilis satu album yang diberi judul _'Rekanmu adalah seorang XXXX'_. Penjualan album ini berhasil menembus peringkat 1 pada semua tangga lagu di Jepang. Benar-benar pencapaian yang luar biasa sepanjang sejarah permusikan di negeri Sakura tersebut.

Untuk merayakan pencapaian itu, HDZ48 dan para staff mengadakan perayaan di salah satu restoran ternama. Bermacam-macam makanan lezat dihidangkan pada pesta malam itu.

Acara makan-makan seperti ini sering dimanfaatkan para staff untuk melakukan pendekatan pada para idol. Terlihat beberapa staff laki-laki mulai mendekati Otsu dan Kagura.

"Selamat atas pencapaian kalian Terakado _san_ , Kagura _san_!" Seorang staff berkacamata / **bukan Shinpachi** / mulai mengajak bicara kedua Idol tersebut.

"Uwaaa terimakasih banyak, _ufo terbang_!" Balas Otsu riang.

Otsu memang suka menambahkan kata-kata aneh pada setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Mungkin itu adalah strategi pemasaran? Entahlah.

Berbeda dengan Otsu yang senang berbicara dengan para staff, Kagura lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan. Toh, hari ini ia bisa makan makanan enak sepuas hatinya. Para staff juga tidak mau repot mengajak Kagura berbicara, mereka sudah hapal bahwa gadis itu tidak akan acuh pada mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan ritual makannya.

Tidak hanya Kagura, Sakata _Produser_ dan Shimura _manager_ juga terlihat sedang makan dengan lahapnya bagaikan orang yang tidak makan 3 hari. Setelah puas makan, Sakata _Produser_ mulai berpesta alkohol dengan para staff lain. Ia tidak mengindahkan nasihat dari Shimura _manager_ yang melarangnya minum-minum.

Sakata _Produser_ berjalan sempoyongan karena terlalu mabuk. Ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, mengakibatkan mereka berdua jatuh menyentuh lantai dingin restoran itu.

Orang yang ditabrak tadi lantas menggerutu kesal, ia menoleh ke arah Sakata P "Apa yang anda lakukan? Tidakkah anda lihat, saya sedang memberi makan Eliza-" Ucapan orang tadi terpotong saat menatap orang yang menabraknya, ia tertegun. Tidak ia sangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal di restoran itu. "Gintoki?"

Sakata P yang sudah mabuk berat menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas, orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat panjang untuk seorang pria. "Zura?"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Disaat makanan pada pesta sudah habis, Kagura memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri di atap restoran. Mata _saphire_ nya mengamati pemandangan dari atas restoran tersebut. Kelap-kelip cahaya tak pernah absen menghiasi malam di daerah perkotaan.

Hari itu adalah malam yang hangat. Kagura kembali menatap langit. Tidak ada bintang-bintang, karena efek dari global warming di kota besar.

Setiap malam Kagura memang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk memandang langit. Mungkin karena hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sewaktu kecil. Ia ingat, ketika malam Sougo sering mengajaknya untuk melihat bintang. Sayang sekali kini bintang tidak pernah terlihat kembali.

Kagura mengeratkan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia kembali memikirkan Sougo. Jujur saja ia sudah lelah dengan status pernikahannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu suaminya sekarang ada di mana. Jika ingin bercerai pun ia tidak bisa, karna ia harus mendapat persetujuan dari Sougo juga.

Sougo sudah lama pergi dari kehidupan gadis itu. Itulah yang Kagura rasakan selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Pernikahannya telah membawa banyak bencana. Bahkan status tersebut selalu menghambatnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Karena itu, setelah sukses menjadi _idol_ , seharusnya Kagura dapat bernapas lega. Ya, seharusnya.

Kagura sebenarnya tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Memang menyenangkan mendapat gaji yang tinggi, ia dapat makan sepuasnya, tidak perlu berbagi makanan anjing dengan Sadaharu lagi. Ia juga dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Tetapi, berbeda dengan dulu, menjadi _idol_ membuat Kagura merasa terkekang.

Gadis itu tidak bisa bebas menikmati hidup seperti dulu. Apapun yang ia lakukan akan menjadi berita besar di mata para fans. Karena itu Kagura membenci menjadi _idol_.

Kalau memang membenci pekerjaan sebagai _idol_ , kenapa Kagura tidak berhenti saja?

Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa. Kagura menjadi _idol_ untuk membalas budinya pada Sakata _Produser_ , atau yang selama ini para _readers_ kenal dengan nama Sakata Gintoki.

Awalnya Gintoki melarang keras Kagura menjadi idol, ia hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Kagura yang menyeramkan, mirip mafia _China_. Tetapi, setelah dibujuk dengan gaji yang tinggi / **sehingga Gintoki dapat makan parfait sepuasnya dan tidak perlu berpusing ria untuk membayar uang sewa kontrakannya** / Pria itu langsung menyetujui tawaran tersebut.

Saat itu Kagura melihat wajah berseri Sakata Gintoki. Kerutan yang berada di wajah pria itu seakan menghilang tak berbekas. Kagura memang merasa telah banyak merepotkan Gintoki selama hidupnya. Selain itu, mereka tetap bersikukuh memperkerjakan Kagura setelah tau akan status menikah milik gadis itu. Merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Kagura akhirnya menerima tawaran yang diberikan oleh Terakado Ichi, ibu sekaligus _manager_ dan kepala agensi dari agensi Terakado Tsu untuk menjadi seorang _idol_ bersama dengan anaknya.

Dalam kontrak tersebut, mereka membuat perjanjian, antara lain:

1\. Agar pihak Otsu membantu menyembunyikan status pernikahan Kagura.

2\. Untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai pernikahan Kagura pada siapapun, termasuk Otsu, karena menurut Terakado Ichi anaknya tersebut mudah keceplosan.

3\. Dll.

/ **pake 'dll.' kaya ngisi esay ujian aja thor**

Setelah yakin statusnya tidak akan bocor, Kagura bergabung dengan manajemen Otsu.

"Kagura _chan_." Panggilan dari Shinpachi menyadarkan lamunan Kagura. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Shinpachi yang memanggilnya dari dalam restoran. Pemuda tadi kembali berbicara "Gin _san_ sudah mabuk berat, ayo kita pulang"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hari sudah sangatlah malam. Katsura bersama dengan Trio Yorozuya sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir dari restoran tempat pesta perayaan tadi diadakan.

"Oi Gintoki kau masih suka minum-minum seperti dulu ya." Ujar Katsura. Ia memapah Gintoki dengan tubuhnya.

Lelaki yang dipapah tersebut terlihat menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, "Zu-zura, tolong berhenti dulu." Kata laki-laki itu dengan terbata-bata

Tanpa berpikir panjang Katsura langsung berhenti. Ia reflek melepaskan tubuh Gintoki, membuatnya sukses terjatuh di aspal jalan tersebut. Tanpa merasa bersalah Katsura berteriak "Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!"

Ucapan Katsura pun dibalas suara muntahan dari Sakata Gintoki. "Hoeeeekkk"

Shinpachi dan Kagura yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya dapat menatap miris bosnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan kami pulang, Katsura _san_." Shinpachi membungkuk sopan. "Gin _san_ benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, padahal dia yang seharusnya menyetir, tapi bos gaguna itu malah mabuk." Curhat Shinpachi tak habis pikir akan tingkah bosnya.

"Tidak, jangan berterimakasih dahulu, Shinpachi _dono_. Aku kan belum jadi mengantarkan kalian pulang. Lagipula aku telah berhutang banyak pada _Leader_." Balas Katsura.

Shinpachi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Katsura. Pemuda tersebut tahu betul, meski Kagura kasar dan seperti anak kecil, tapi dia adalah gadis yang baik. Gadis itu selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan dengan ikhlas. Karena itu banyak orang yang merasa berhutang budi kepadanya. Salah satunya mungkin Katsura Kotaro.

" _Umaibo_." Kata Katsura "Dulu aku pernah berjanji membelikan sekardus _Umaibo_ pada _L_ _eader_. Tapi aku selalu lupa memberikannya. Karna itu sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang pada _Leader_."

 _(note: Umaibo itu snack yang selalu Katsura bawa. klo di Indo mungkin macam sip ato momogi/yah sebut merk)_

Mata Shinpachi menatap Katsura datar. _'Oh.. maksudnya hutang yang seperti itu toh'_. Ia menyesal sudah berbaik sangka pada orang bodoh di depannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap membawa _Umaibo_ milik _Leader_ entah kenapa makanan itu selalu mendadak hilang dari genggamanku." Katsura mulai menceritakan kejadian tidak penting yang ia alami.

"Eh? Mungkin _Umaibo_ itu jatuh di jalan, Katsura _san_?"

"Tidak, bukannya jatuh. Aku tahu, karna aku merasakan aura gaib dari _Umaibo_ yang kupegang. Seakan ada medan magnet yang membuat _Umaibo_ itu masuk ke mulutku sampai tak bersisa."

"Pantas saja hilang! Semua _Umaibo_ itu lenyap kau makan, kan Katsura _san_?!"

"Semenjak membuat janji dengan _Leader_ , sepertinya aku terkena kutukan." Katsura memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Setiap malam aku akan mendapatkan telpon dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Dan jika aku angkat akan terdengar suara menyeramkan seorang wanita berkata ' _Umaibo_ ' seperti itu."

"He.. menyeramkan sekali." Kata Shinpachi dengan nada sok tertarik.'Itu pasti ulah Kagura _chan_ ' batin Shinpachi.

"Semenjak mendapat telpon horor, aku selalu bermimpi makan _Umaibo_."

"Kenapa mimpinya makan _Umaibo_?!"

"Tapi suatu hari, hantu _Umaibo_ itu berjanji tidak akan meneleponku lagi."

"Hantu _Umaibo_?! Jadi dia hantu?! Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada hantu seperti itu?!"

"Hantu itu berjanji akan berhenti menerorku jika aku bisa memberikan tumbal 2 kardus _Umaibo_!" Tangan pria itu bergerak mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Jadi aku memiliki hutang 3 kardus _Umaibo_ sekarang! Bahkan hutang 1 kardus pada Leader saja belum kupenuhi!"

'Kagura _chan_! Ini semua pasti ulahnya!' Shinpachi melihat Kagura dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu sedang bersiul. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sadarlah Katsura _san_ , itu pasti penipuan! Kau tidak perlu takut. Lagipula hantu Umaibo itu tidak ada!" Seru Shinpachi. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Katsura yang memelas karna dibohongi oleh seorang idol gadungan.

"Shinpachi benar, Zura. Hantu _Umaibo_ itu tidak ada _aru yo_." Setelah lama menjadi pendengar, akhirnya Kagura ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan _unfaedah_ tersebut. "Yang ada Hantu Sukonbu _aru_." Lanjut gadis itu. "Hantu sukonbu akan meneror laki-laki berambut panjang setiap malamnya. Aku dengar ia baru akan berhenti jika dibelikan 10 kardus sukonbu _aru_. Berhati-hatilah, Zura."

Mata Katsura membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan dari Kagura. "Ehhh??"

"Berhenti menipunya Kagura _chan_!" Seru Shinpachi.

Melihat reaksi polos Katsura membuat Kagura tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Menjahili pria tersebut sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ia serius akan permintaan Umaibo dan sukonbu barusan.

Gadis itu tertawa tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan datang kepadanya.

' _Klik_ '

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pagi itu tersebar sebuah berita yang menghebohkan seluruh Jepang.

Kagura bersama dengan Sakata P dan Shimura _manager_ dipanggil ke kantor untuk menghadap Terakado Ichi.

"Apakah kalian tahu alasan aku memanggil kalian kemari?" Tanya Ichi, menatap keempat orang di depannya, sementara empat orang tersebut hanya dapat balas menatapnya bingung.

Ichi lalu melemparkan koran yang ia baca ke atas meja. "Lihat berita itu." Lanjut wanita tersebut.

Dengan ragu Sakata P mengambil koran tadi. Setelah mengamati koran itu dengan seksama, Sakata P menunjukkan wajah tercengang, ia kemudian membaca judul artikel yang ia baca, dengan nada horor. "Khusus hari ini, Restoran XX membagikan 100 parfait gratis untuk setiap 100 pria _MADAO_ beruntung?!" Sakata P lalu menepuk dahinya. "Sial!! Aku sudah bukan seorang _MADAO_ lagi!"

"Bukan berita yang itu!" Seru Terakado Ichi. Ia sangat sebal karna Gintoki salah membaca artikel di saat genting seperti ini. "Baca artikel di bawahnya." Lanjut wanita itu lagi.

Dengan ekspresi tak acuh, Gintoki mulai membaca artikel yang Ichi maksud. " _Hot news_ , Kagura, anggota Grup idol Tokyo, HDZ 48, tertangkap kamera mengemudi dengan teroris negara, Katsura Kotaro?!"

Ekspresi trio Yorozuya sontak berubah menjadi tegang. Terlihat background bergambar petir di belakang mereka. Menambah suasana heboh-alay tersebut.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Gintoki melanjutkan membaca artikel di koran yang ia pegang. "Dalam tangkapan kamera tersebut, terlihat juga 2 staff dari agensi HDZ48, yaitu Shimura _manager_ dan Sakata _Producer_. Kepolisian berjanji akan menyelidiki keterlibatan mereka dengan ketua sindikat teroris, Katsura Kotaro."

Terakado Ichi dapat melihat wajah panik dari 3 orang di depannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskan kasus ini?"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shinsengumi adalah sebuah organisasi kepolisian elit yang khusus menangani kasus terorisme di Jepang. Berita mengenai Katsura Kotaro pagi tadi membuat nama Shinsengumi terseret-seret. Sudah bertahun-tahun Shinsengumi gagal melacak keberadaan dari Katsura bersama dengan organisasinya, Jouisishi. Tetapi media massa justru mendapat foto Katsura dengan mudahnya. Masyarakat pun mulai meragukan kemampuan dari kepolisian tersebut. Mereka menilai Shinsengumi tidak becus dalam menangani masalah terorisme.

Beberapa bahkan mulai berdemo, memaksa pemerintah agar membubarkan Shinsengumi, yang cuma bisa memakan uang dari pajak rakyat.

Menanggapi kasus tersebut, pagi ini terdapat empat orang pria yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan gedung markas Shinsengumi. Hawa yang berat menyelimuti seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi dia kembali menunjukkan batang hidungnya huh, Toshi?" Tanya Kondo Isao, komandan dari kepolisian Shinsengumi kepada pria berambut V di depannya.

Pria tersebut menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Benar sekali, Kondo _san_. Terlebih dia muncul dengan seseorang yang sangat mencolok seperti idol? Aku tidak paham jalan pikiran teroris seperti dia." Pria itu adalah Hijikata Toshiro, wakil komandan iblis Shinsengumi.

Hijikata lalu menatap pria culun dan berwajah biasa, yang ada di sampingnya. Pria itu terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Ada apa Yamazaki?" Tanyanya.

"Se-sebenarnya kita mendapat banyak kecaman dari masyarakat karena mereka menilai media massa lebih cekatan dalam mendapatkan berita mengenai Katsura daripada kita." Kata pria itu dengan terbata-bata. Pria itu bernama Jimmy Yama- maksudnya Yamazaki Sagaru, salah seorang inspektur andalan Shinsengumi. Ia lalu menunjukkan artikel-artikel yang tersebar tadi pagi.

Hijikata Toshiro menerima berkas tersebut lalu membaca setiap judul artikel yang ada di sana. " _'Kebun Binatang Milik Prince Hata Kembali Ditutup'_ , _'Prince Hata: Sang Pangeran Tampan dari Hutan'_ , _'Singa Prince Hata tertangkap Sedang Memangsa Manusia'_?! Oi, berita macam apa ini, Yamazaki?"

"Ah, maaf _Fukucho_. Aku salah memberikan berkasnya." Yamazaki dibuat merinding oleh pelototan Hijikata. Ia lalu buru-buru menyerahkan berkas yang benar dan kemudian langsung disambar oleh tangan Pria rambut V tadi.

" _'Shinsengumi Tak Becus menangkap Teroris, Warga: Bubarkan Saja!'_ , _'Bubarkan Shinsengumi'_ , _'Suara Hati Rakyat Tokyo: Kami Tak Butuh Shinsengumi'_?!" Hijikata Toshiro lalu membanting berkas yang ia pegang dengan kasar. "Mereka tidak menulis berita tentang Katsura sama sekali! Mereka sepertinya ingin sekali menghancurkan kita! Siapa yang menulis berita busuk ini?! Oi Yamazaki, hubungi penulis-penulis itu, aku akan membuat mereka _seppuku_!"

"Ehhh-? Yamazaki banjir keringat dingin. Jika ia tidak melakukan perintah Hijikata bisa-bisa ia mati di tangan atasannya tersebut, tapi jika melakukan perintah itu, ia bisa dituntut karena melanggar kebebasan PERS. "Tenanglah dulu _Fukucho_!" Kata Pria itu dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tenang bagaimana?! Itu semua terjadi karena kau lebih sering bermain badminton saat melaksanakan tugas. _Seppuku_ sekarang juga Yamazaki!" Bentak Hijikata.

" _Maa maa_ tenanglah dulu, Toshi. Ini bukan cuma salah Yamazaki seorang. Lagipula yang terpenting sekarang kita telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Katsura." Bujuk Kondo agar bawahannya dapat lebih tenang.

"Jangan manjakan dia Kondo, san!" Hijikata Toshiro kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kalau saja Shinsengumi tidak dipenuhi orang-orang bodoh pasti kita sudah menyelesaikan kasus Katsura bertahun-tahun lalu." Lanjut Hijikata dengan nada kesal. "Lihatlah, dia contohnya." Wakil komandan iblis itu menunjuk seorang pria bersurai coklat pasir yang duduk di samping Yamazaki. "Di saat pembicaraan penting seperti ini dia malah asik tertidur."

"Mati kau, Hijikata.." Gumam pria tadi dalam tidurnya. Hal itu sukses membuat perempatan imajiner bermunculan di kening Hijikata. Ia lalu mengambil _katana_ yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. " _Teme_.. kata kan sekali lagi?!"

Yamazaki segera menahan tubuh atasannya yang hendak mengamuk. Kondo juga berusaha menenangkan Hijikata kembali. "Lepaskan Yamazaki! Kondo _san_ tidak kah kau lihat wajah menyebalkannya? Tentu saja tidak, kan? Kita tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karna dia bahkan tidur memakai _eyemask_ di tengah rapat!! Semua ini salahnya! Ia yang membuat reputasi kita jelek!!" Seru wakil komandan iblis tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Hijikata kembali, Kondo mulai menjelaskan maksud memanggil mereka berkumpul. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Malam hari pukul 22.05, trio Yorozuya kembali dipanggil untuk menghadap Terakado Ichi.

"Ada apa memanggil kami lagi?" Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kumohon, tadi pagi kami sudah mendengarkan ocehanmu. Ini sudah malam, apakah kau mau mengoceh lagi huh? Nyonya, wanita tua itu lebih bagus jika banyak diam."

"Gin _san_ , jangan bicara seperti itu, tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun berita tadi pagi terjadi karena kelalaian kita. Ichi _san_ hanya mengingatkan kita saja." Bela Shinpachi.

"Itu bukan salah kita Shinpachi, tapi salah Zura karna berjalan bersama kita!" Seru Gintoki, tidak terima.

"DAN KATSURA _SAN_ BERJALAN BERSAMA KITA KARENA _PRODUCER_ BODOH KITA MABUK BERAT KEMARIN MALAM!!"

"Oi oi kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Mau debut sebagai karakter _tsukkomi_ kah, megane _kun_?"

Kagura menguap lebar, dia tidak mempedulikan kedua temannya yang masih asik berdebat. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah segera pulang ke rumah, kemudian tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk. Seharian ini dia sudah kelelahan dikejar-kejar wartawan yang ingin mengetahui hubungannya dengan Katsura Kotaro.

"Hari ini ada beberapa orang yang harus kalian temui." Ichi menghela napasnya.

"Siapa yang harus kita temui, Ichi _san_?" Tanya Shinpachi penasaran.

"Shinsengumi." Balas Ichi singkat. Ia dapat melihat wajah shock dari 3 orang di depannya. "Karena berita mengenai kalian dan teroris itu beredar, Shinsengumi tidak bisa tinggal diam."

Terakado Ichi lalu membuka pintu kantornya, membiarkan seorang anggota Shinsengumi masuk. Orang itu berdiri menghadap trio Yorozuya. Ia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya inspektur dari kepolisian Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Sagaru." Ucap pria tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Karena banyak kecurigaan tentang hubungan Kagura _san_ dengan teroris, Katsura Kotaro, Shinsengumi mengutus saya untuk menyelidiki kalian." Jelas pria itu.

Kagura tak terima akan penjelasan Yamazaki. Menjadi idol sudah cukup mengekangnya, kini ia harus berurusan dengan polisi hanya karena kemarin malam ia membahas _Umaibo_ bersama Katsura? Yang benar saja! "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya itu _aru ka_?!"

"Maksudnya adalah, mulai hari ini aku akan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu sampai kau bebas dari segala tuduhan, _China_."

Tubuh Kagura seakan mati rasa, jantungnya berdegub kencang, darahnya memanas, mata gadis itu membelalak ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir menyusul Yamazaki masuk ke dalam kantor itu.

"Ah, Okita _taichou_!" Ucap Yamazaki setelah mengetahui kehadiran atasannya. Pria itu tak menyadari tatapan nanar dari 3 orang di hadapannya.

 _'Sadist/Souichiro kun/Okita san?!'_

"Kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo _desu_." Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri seraya memberikan senyuman sadis terbaiknya.

- **flashback** -

 _"Tottsan meminta kita untuk menyelidiki Kagura san dan kedua staff HDZ48 yang terlibat dengan Katsura tadi malam." Kondo menatap para bawahannya dengan serius._

 _"Jadi siapa yang akan kau utus, Kondo san?" Tanya Hijikata Toshiro._

 _"Yamazaki" Panggil Kondo._

 _Tubuh Yamazaki sempat menegang ketika mendengar namanya disebut. "Ya"_

 _"Untuk misi penyelidikan ini aku akan mengandalkanmu." Ucap Kondo, ia tersenyum mantap, percaya akan kemampuan bawahannya. "Karna kita akan berhadapan dengan Katsura aku harus memilih seseorang yang kuat dan terpercaya. Karena Sougo sedang mengurus misi lain, aku akan memintamu mengurus misi ini, Toshi. Tapi Sougo kau juga harus membantu." Lanjut Gori-- Kondo._

 _'Huft' Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ini akan merepot-"_

 _Ucapan Hijikata terhenti saat sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan tersebut._

 _"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengurus kasus ini, Kondo san."_

 _Kondo, Hijikata, dan Yamazaki sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang barusan mengeluarkan suara itu, pemuda bersurai coklat pasir yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Tangan sang pemuda bergerak mencopot eyemask merahnya, menampakkan iris mata berwarna merah darah._

 _"Kau mau melakukannya, Sougo?" Tanya Kondo antusias._

 _"Ya, lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan misi ku yang sekarang. Suruh Hijikata san untuk menggantikanku." Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Sougo tadi lantas bangkit berdiri. Kakinya hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan membosankan tersebut._

 _"Apa kau yakin, Sougo?" Tanya Kondo kembali. Bibir Gori- komandan Shinsengumi itu tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum._

 _"Ya." Balas Sougo singkat._

 _Hijikata Toshiro pun ikut tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban sang pemuda. "Meski sempat jual mahal tidak mau menemuinya selama 14 tahun, ternyata kau masih sayang pada istrimu itu, huh Sougo?"_

 _Sougo hanya mengabaikan cibiran dari Hijikata Toshiro. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia lalu segera keluar, tetapi sebelum menutup pintu kembali, Sougo sempat berhenti. Membuat 3 orang di dalam ruangan tadi menatapnya heran._

 _"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, semoga kau cepat mati Hijikata san." Ujar Sougo dengan nada datarnya, ia lalu menutup pintu tersebut._

 _Hijikata bergumam menahan emosinya "Bocah kurang ajar itu.. dia harus seppuku."_

 _"Sudahlah Toshi. Daripada itu, Sougo bahkan mengajukan diri untuk mengurus sebuah misi, ia pasti sangat merindukan China musume, huh?" Tangan Kondo bergerak mengusap air matanya yang berlinang. "Haruskah kita ikut untuk menemui keluarga China musume?"_

 _"Hentikan, Kondo san. Ini misi untuk menangkap Katsura Kotaro, bukan acara lamaran." Balas Hijikata, ia memijit kepalanya yang pusing karena reaksi berlebihan atasannya. Meski harus ia akui, Hijikata juga merasa agak kaget atas tindakan Sougo._

 _Saking asiknya membicarakan reaksi pemuda tadi, Kondo dan Hijikata sepertinya melupakan kehadiran Yamazaki Sagaru yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu akan rahasia tersebut._

 _"Istri? Memangnya Okita taichou punya istri?" Batin Yamazaki heran._

- **bersambung** -

 **Sougo akhirnya muncul!!**

 **maaf di Chapter ini Kagura sama Sougo belum banyak interaksi trus cerita Kagura jadi idol belum terlalu keliatan :'v ceritanya skip satu tahun dari ch pertama soalnya kumales ceritain debutnya kagura, ntar ff ini chapternya kebanyakan kaya ff ku yg satunya wkwk**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah baca dan minta ff ini dilanjut~**

 **Fav and review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3,

**Private IDOL**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagura mengamati ponselnya dengan kesal. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu kehadiran Gintoki dan Shinpachi di luar gedung agensinya, tapi baru sekarang ia mendapat pesan dari Gintoki yang menyuruh gadis itu pulang duluan ke rumah.

Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat saat ini. Gadis itu meringis. Memegangi bagian bawah perutnya yang sudah terasa sangat sakit sedari tadi. Kakinya terasa gemetar. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Biasanya trio Yorozuya pulang ke kontrakan mereka menggunakan mobil karena jarak rumah ke studio yang cukup jauh. Tapi Gintoki, satu-satunya yang bisa menyetir sedang di tahan di dalam kantor. Dia dan Shinpachi sedang menjalani interogasi oleh pihak Shinsengumi.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Tidak baik jika dia pulang jalan kaki hari itu, apalagi setelah muncul berita mengenai hubungannya dan teroris seperti Katsura Kotaro tadi pagi. Jika ingin naik kereta atau naik bus pun sama saja. Terlalu banyak orang. Bagaimana cara dia pulang tanpa memancing perhatian? Persetan! Kagura sudah tidak peduli, perutnya sudah terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah membaringkan diri di rumah untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Belum lama Kagura melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kasar lengannya. Tangan tersebut menutupi mulut Kagura dan bergerak menyeretnya untuk besembunyi di balik bayangan bangunan. Benar-benar seperti adegan penculikan.

Tetapi namanya bukanlah Kagura jika tidak melawan. Gadis itu berusaha melayangkan pukulan ke arah muka penculik kurang ajar tadi. Sayang, pukulannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh sang penculik.

Melihat Kagura yang tak berhenti mencoba memberontak menimbulkan senyum tipis mampir di wajah sang penculik. Ia lalu melepaskan Kagura.

Kesempatan! Kagura hendak memukul penculik itu lagi, tetapi tangannya terhenti saat melihat wajah sang penculik tersebut.

" _Sadist_?!" Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok penculik di hadapannya.

"Berjalan sendiri di malam hari berbahaya bagi seorang _idol top class_ sepertimu, _China_. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menculikmu?" Kata si penculik-Okita Sougo. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan muka polos tapi seakan mencibir ketika mengatakan kata ' _top class_ '.

"Satu-satunya yang berbahaya di sini adalah kau _aru, aho no sadisto_!" Seru Kagura. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan interogasi Gin _chan_ dan Shinpachi?"

"Interogasi mereka sudah aku serahkan pada Zaki." Balas Sougo singkat.

"Kau membolos kerja _aru ka_? Ternyata memang benar Shinsengumi cuma segerombolan orang payah pemakan pajak rakyat _aru ne_."

"He? Aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu juga membayar pajak." Pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Daripada itu kau mau ke mana?"

"Di mana letak matamu? Tentu saja aku mau pulang." Sahut Kagura ketus. Tanpa berpamitan gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sougo. Ia kembali meringis merasakan perutnya yang sakit.

Belum jauh Kagura berjalan, tangan gadis itu kembali di tahan oleh si iblis, Okita Sougo.

"Biar aku antar." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

Bukannya bahagia ketika mendengar kalimat perhatian tersebut, kening Kagura justru mengernyit tidak suka. Setelah pergi selama bertahun-tahun sekarang dia ingin bersikap manis? Pikirnya. Ia lalu menepis kasar tangan Sougo. "Jangan sentuh aku _baka sadisto_." Sahut Kagura, ia lalu meludah kurang ajar ke arah Sougo.

Sougo yang melihat tingkah laku buruk Kagura tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti, tetap datar."Astaga _China_ , aku bisa menahanmu karna kau telah menyia-nyiakan tawaran polisi yang baik hati ini." Ucap Sougo. "Tapi soal panggilan _'sadist'_ aku mungkin menyukainya." Lanjut sang pemuda, kini dengan seringai sadisnya.

 _'Uuuhhhh'_

Mata Sougo menatap heran Kagura, gadis itu terlihat kesakitan (?) Terlihat jelas tangan gadis itu memegang rapat perutnya seakan menahan sesuatu. Melihatnya Sougo pun tersenyum mengejek. "Oh.. pantas saja kau ingin segera pergi. Ternyata kau kebelet BAB kah, _China_? Sayang sekali aku tak akan memberitahumu letak toilet di sekitar sini-"

Belum selesai Sougo berbicara, kini ia kembali di kagetkan oleh Kagura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapannya! Karna tadi Sougo sedang asik mengejek Kagura, ia tidak menyadari gadis itu sudah terjatuh hingga menyentuh tanah.

"Oi _China_?" Panggil Sougo.

Tidak ada reaksi. Melihat hal itu, Sougo pun segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kagura. Membawanya ke dalam mobilnya untuk mencari pertolongan pertama di klinik terdekat.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mata Kagura perlahan-lahan terbuka. "Ini di rumah _aru ka_?" Pikir gadis itu. Ia yakin dirinya sedang berada di rumah, tepatnya di kamarnya. Bagaimanapun ia mengenal langit-langit yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kepala gadis itu lalu menengok ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. " _Are_? Kenapa ada _Sadist_ di sini?" Kening Kagura berkerut saat melihat bayangan mirip suaminya. Tunggu dulu.. entah kenapa bayangan tersebut terasa sangat nyata.

"Kenapa tanganmu menyentuhku seperti itu, _China_? Kau mau mencium suamimu ini kah?" Tanya Sougo saat tangan Kagura menyentuh pipinya.

" _Sa-sadist_?!" Kagura menjerit menyadari bahwa pemuda dihadapannya bukanlah bayangan, tapi benar-benar Sougo yang asli. " _Teme_!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Lagi-lagi Kagura melepaskan serangan ke arah wajah Sougo. Tapi belum sampai pukulannya mengenai target, Kagura kembali dikajutkan oleh rasa sakit di perutnya.

Menyadari hal tersebut Sougo pun melemparkan suatu benda ke wajah Kagura. "Segera pakai itu." Kata Sougo.

Kagura menatap benda yang baru saja Sougo lemparkan. Sebuah pembalut. Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu segera membawa pembalut yang Sougo berikan lalu buru-buru menuju kamar mandi.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kagura kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia bersyukur 'darah kotor' nya tidak bocor mengenai tempat tidur. Saat hendak memejamkan matanya, perhatian Kagura teralihkan oleh suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Kagura ketus.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kagura, Sougo kembali mengejutkan Kagura dengan menempelkan suatu benda ke wajah Kagura. Gadis _China_ itu sontak berteriak, "Panas!"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan segera ambil air ini, _China_." Sougo lalu mengambil tangan Kagura, menyuruh tangan gadis tersebut untuk memegang segelas air yang ia bawa. "Air hangat dapat sedikit meredakan nyeri haidmu." Lanjutnya. Lelaki itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kagura. Ia tersenyum tipis/sangat tipis/ melihat gadisnya meminum air yang ia bawakan.

Mendapat perlakuan manis bertubi-tubi dari Sougo membuat hati Kagura sedikit tergerak. Dia merasa agak bersalah karena memperlakukan lelaki itu dengan buruk. "Bagaimana kau tahu.. kalau aku sedang datang bulan?"

"Tentu saja karena wajahmu jelek sekali ketika menahan sakit." Balas Sougo sekenanya. Melihat tatapan sebal Kagura membuat Sougo mati-matian menahan tawa. "Aku bercanda. Tadi sebelum membawamu ke sini, aku sempat membawamu ke klinik. Dan saat bertemu dokter ia bilang kau hanya sedang nyeri haid saja. Benar-benar membuang waktu saja." Jelas pemuda itu.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang pemuda membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Kagura. "Kau bilang 'hanya' _aru ka_?! Lelaki sepertimu tidak akan tahu seberapa sakitnya datang bulan!" Seru Kagura tidak terima.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin aku sedikit mengerti saat melihat wajah kesakitan wanita yang sedang mengalaminya. Begitu pula saat hal itu terjadi pada _Aneue_."

Saat itu Kagura merasa melihat senyuman tipis yang mampir di wajah Sougo. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Mitsuba _nee_? Dia sehat-sehat saja kan?" Tanya Kagura. Ia tersenyum antusias. Berbeda dengan rasa bencinya pada Sougo, Kagura sangat menyukai Mitsuba. Jujur ia iri pada Sougo karena memiliki kakak yang cantik dan baik hati seperti Mitsuba, tidak sepertinya yang hanya memiliki kakak laki-laki psikopat dan _siscon_ garis keras.

"Daripada memikirkan kesehatan orang lain, sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat. Paling tidak itu yang dokter katakan padaku." Ujar Sougo, tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Kagura.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan _sadist_?! Kau hanya akan mengotori rambutku _aru_! Aku tak mau rambutku disentuh oleh sampah masyarakat sepertimu _aru ne_!"

Kesal mendengar ocehan Kagura, Sougo lalu mencubit kedua pipi istrinya. "Sakit! Lepaskan _teme_!" Tangan Kagura berusaha melepaskan tangan milik Sougo dari pipinya, tapi tidak berhasil, efek nyeri haidnya membuat ia lemah tidak bertenaga.

Mata Sougo menatap pipi Kagura yang bersemu merah, entah? Mungkin karena cubitan Sougo terlalu keras?

Pipi itu terlihat agak cacat akibat dari goresan kasar wajahnya dengan aspal jalan sewaktu gadis itu tadi terjatuh. Tanpa Sougo sadari tangannya yang tadi mencubit pipi Kagura kini sedang mengusap pipi kanan sang gadis dengan lembut. "Karena jatuh, pipimu menjadi tergores seperti ini. Padahal kau adalah seorang idol. Apa yang akan terjadi jika fans melihat keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Wajah Kagura terasa memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menatap mata sang pemuda."Yang sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Tenang saja, karna kau telah menolongku, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tentang hal ini. Aku akan mengatakan pada Gin _chan_ bahwa aku terjatuh saat kau tidak ada _aru_."

"Baguslah. Lagipula aku tidak berniat minta maaf." Ujar Sougo dengan senyuman sadisnya.

"Brengsek.." umpat Kagura.

Hening beberapa saat. Kagura kemudian kembali bersuara. " _Sadist_ , ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata gadis itu. Ia menatap Sougo dengan tatapan serius. "Ayo kita bercerai." Pintanya.

Sougo terdiam sejeneak, ia kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak mau." Jawaban lelaki itu sontak membuat kening Kagura berkerut. "Kenapa?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Karena aku tidak mau mendapat julukan duda." Balas Sougo. Ia tidak peduli akan tatapan sebal yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau mendapat julukan janda _aru ne_! Tapi pernikahan ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, hanya akan menyusahkan kita berdua." Gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya untuk bercerai.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak suka disebut janda, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi duda."

Mendengar jawaban egois dari Sougo membuat amarah Kagura meledak. "Berhenti bersikap seenaknya _konoyaro_! Tidak kah kau tahu seberapa susahnya hidupku karna pernikahan kita?!"

"Tidak."

"Aku jadi susah mendapatkan pekerjaan!"

"Lalu?"

"Karna itu ceraikan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar egois!"

" _Un_."

(Note: Un= Ya)

"Sadist brengsek!!"

" _Un_."

"Aku membencimu aru!!"

"Kujuga."

"Bisakah kau lenyap dari kehidupanku?"

"Tidak."

"Sialaann!!"

Sougo melihat jam tangannya, ia mengabaikan Kagura yang masih sibuk mengumpat. Lelaki tersebut kemudian kembali mengusap rambut Kagura. "Sudah hampir jam 12, babi yang baik harus segera tidur."

 _Cup_.

Kagura menyentuh dahinya. Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika beberapa detik lalu bibir Sougo menyentuh dahi miliknya.

Sougo lalu menutupi wajah Kagura dengan selimut yang sudah membungkus tubuh gadis itu sedari tadi. Membuat gadis itu kesal. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Kagura, tanpa mengindahkan umpatan-umpatan yang kembali gadis itu lontarkan.

"Awas saja _aru, konoyaro_! Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum aku dapat memukul wajahmu!!"

"Terserah apa katamu, _China_." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia lalu menengok untuk menatap Kagura. " _China_ aku lupa bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanya Kagura penasaran.

"Apakah kau masih perawan?"

Moment selanjutnya wajah tampan Sougo sudah terkena lemparan jam wekker dari Kagura.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sougo mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di atas kursi ruang makan kontrakan milik Yorozuya. Ia lalu segeran memakai jas itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sougo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kagura. " _China_ , aku mau pulang dulu." Sayang sekali bukannya jawaban, yang Sougo dapati hanyalah wajah pulas milik istrinya yang sudah tertidur. "Padahal tadi kau bilang tidak akan tertidur sebelum memukulku." Gumam lelaki itu.

Sougo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut, kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. Sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung, lelaki itu memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Kagura. Mata merahnya sibuk mengamati gadis yang sedang tidur di hadapannya.

Ia memanglah gadis yang Sougo kenal sedari kecil. Mukanya masih terlihat sama, imut, hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik. Berbeda dengan dulu, kini gadis itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang. Sougo kembali mengelus rambut _vermillion_ panjang itu. Halus.

Tangannya kini mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis. _'Halo, Okita Taichou?'_ Terdengar suara dari seberang setelah telepon tersambung.

"Kau bisa membebaskan danna dan megane sekarang."

 _'Ini belum jam 1 pagi, seperti yang kau perintahkan. Apa kau yakin Taichou?'_

"Ya. Bilang pada danna bahwa anaknya sedang sakit. Karena itu ia harus segera pulang sekarang."

 _'Eh? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada China san?'_

Telinga Sougo menangkap samar suara deru napas halus milik Kagura. Ah, gadis itu seakan memiliki medan magnet yang dapat menarik Sougo mendekatinya. Tubuh pemuda itu membungkuk, untuk memperpendek jarak wajah mereka.

 _'Okita taichou?'_

 _Cup_. Bibir keduanya akhirnya bersentuhan. Perasaan Sougo seakan meledak-ledak. Ini adalah moment ciuman pertamanya dan moment itu telah ia berikan kepada istrinya. Persetan jika gadis itu meminta bercerai! Sougo tidak peduli. Mungkin benar kata Hijikata Toshiro, meski terpisah selama 14 tahun, Sougo masih memendam perasaan pada istrinya. Entahlah.

"Berhenti bertanya dan lakukan saja apa yang aku perintah, Zaki." Ucap pemuda itu.

 _'Soal itu.. ta-taichou.. Se-sebenarnya danna dan Shinpachi kun sudah pulang daritadi.' Kata Yamazaki dengan suara gemetar ketakutan._

"Apa katamu?"

 _'Ma-maafkan aku!!'_ Yamazaki dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari telepon di seberang.

"Sejak kapan?"

 _'Setengah jam yang lalu mungkin?'_

"Jadi begitu.. Bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu nanti, Yamazaki."

 _'Ehh-'_

 _Tuut tuut.._ Sougo sudah mematikan telepon tadi secara sepihak.

Jika _danna_ pulang setengah jam yang lalu, kemungkinan sekarang dia sudah sampai di sini. Pikir Sougo. Pemuda itu kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Kagura. Tetapi saat keluar dari kamar Kagura, lelaki itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah pedang kayu yang diarahkan kepadanya. Hari ini memang banyak kejutan ya, Sougo.

"Apa ini sikapmu dalam menyambut kedatangan menantu yang sudah lama tak kau temui _Danna_?" Tanya Sougo pada pria ubanan di hadapannya.

"Haha lucu sekali Souichiro _kun_. Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai menantuku."

Dengan gerak cepat, Sougo mengambil payung ungu yang diletakkan di depan kamar Kagura. Ia lalu menangkis pedang kayu milik Gintoki sehingga membuat pedang itu terlempar. Hal tersebut membuat pria ubanan tadi sedikit terkesan. "Hee.. gerakanmu bagus juga Souichiro _kun_."

"Sougo _desu_. Semenjak pindah aku mulai rutin belajar kendo, _Danna_. Jika tidak serius kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah"

"Shinpachi, periksa Kagura." Perintah Gintoki pada kacamata bermanusia yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatannya dengan Sougo.

"Baiklah, Gin _san_." Shinpachi lantas berlari masuk ke kamar Kagura. Ia melihat Kagura yang terbangun karena kebisingan di depan kamarnya.

"Shinpachi?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Kagura chan?"

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

"Untuk menyuruh Megane memeriksa _China_ , sepertinya kau tidak percaya kepadaku, _Danna_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada polisi yang menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengintrogasi seseorang sampai malam hanya untuk membiarkan polisi gila itu bermesraan dengan anak gadisnya?! Kau bahkan mencuri ponselku untuk menyuruh Kagura pulang!"

"Oh. Kau dengar itu dari Yamazaki?" Tanya Sougo. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Gintoki dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pria di depannya.

Gintoki tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sougo. Sambil merebut kembali ponselnya, mata pria itu tidak dapat berhenti melotot menatap pemuda kurang ajar yang duduk di sebrang kursi meja makannya.

"Sudahlah Gin _san_ , yang terpenting Kagura _chan_ baik-baik saja. Justru kita harus berterima kasih pada Okita _san_. Yang menolong Kagura _chan_ adalah Okita _san_ kau tahu?" Ujar Shinpachi sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat buatannya.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Meski menyebalkan tapi kata-kata Shinpachi ada benarnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus berhutang budi pada Sougo. "Untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolong Kagura dan mengantarkannya pulang, Okita _kun_." Tatapan Gintoki kini melembut.

Tangan Sougo diangkat ke udara, semacam memberi kode untuk menyela pembicaraan tersebut. " _Danna, Megane,_ saat ini nama _China_ juga Okita, panggilan kalian agak membuatku bingung."

"Lihatlah Shinpachi, dia memang tipe orang yang seperti itu! Percuma kita memperlakukan orang ini dengan baik, dia tetap saja kurang ajar!" Gerutu Gintoki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk emosi ke arah Sougo.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan jam di ponsel miliknya, "Ah, sudah tengah malam. Aku harus kembali ke markas."

"Hoi apa kau mendengarkanku Okita _kun_?!"

Sougo berdiri dari duduknya, dengan mengabaikan seluruh ucapan Gintoki, Sougo hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah kediaman trio Yorozuya.

"Okita _kun_ , kau tetap harus minta maaf soal pernikahan ini." Sela Gintoki sebelum Sougo benar-benar keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, karna pernikahan itu kami benar-benar direpotkan."

"Kalau masalah tentang pekerjaan yang direpotkan cuma _China_ saja. Selama ini _Danna_ menganggur murni karena salahmu sendiri."

 _'Ugh. Dia bisa menebakku.'_ Batin Gintoki. Shinpachi sweatdrop melihat reaksi tertebak Gintoki.

"Tetap saja kau harus minta maaf.. paling tidak kepada Kagura." Kata Gintoki lagi, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dapat berujung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Ajaklah Mitsuba juga. Aku tidak akan puas jika cuma adiknya yang meminta maaf."

"Itu mustahil _danna_." Sougo menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri memunggungi Gintoki dan Shinpachi. " _Aneue_.. dia sudah meninggal."

Mata Gintoki dan Shinpachi membelalak lebar, tidak percaya akan berita yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sougo. Pemuda itu sedikit menengok untuk menatap wajah 2 orang di belakangnya. "Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Kata Sougo. Ia dapat melihat wajah iba milik Gintoki dan Shinpachi. Meski kehilangan kakaknya sangat menyakitkan, tapi Sougo tidak suka dikasihani. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, bayangan Sougo menghilang di balik pintu keluar rumah tersebut.

"Okita _san_.. pasti sangat berat kehilangan keluargamu satu-satunya."

Gintoki terdiam sejenak. "Shinpachi, jangan beritahu ini pada Kagura."

"Gin _san_?"

"Dia sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit sebagai _idol_ , jangan menambah bebannya dahulu." Ujar pria ubanan tersebut. Tapi tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada pihak ketiga yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka dengan Sougo.

"Kakak _sadist_.. Mitsuba _nee_ meninggal?"

- **bersambung** -

 **Kagura belum kelihatan jadi idol ya? wkwk maaf deh :'v**

 **Fav and Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idulfitri bagi semua umat Islam yang merayakan.** **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.. maafkan author yang lama apdet wkwk** **oke kita masuk ke cerita :vv**

.

.

.

Pagi itu kembali beredar kabar yang menghebohkan dunia hiburan. Lagi-lagi nama Kagura member HDZ48 lah yang menjadi sorotan. Bukan, kali ini bukan berita mengenai hubungan gadis itu dengan teroris. Justru sebaliknya, kini gadis itu terdengar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang polisi... Shinsengumi.

 **Private IDOL**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

Berita mengenai Kagura pagi ini sukses menjadi bahan perbincangan di markas Shinsengumi.

" _Fukuchou_ , _Kyokuchou_ , apakah kalian sudah melihat berita pagi ini?!"

Hijikata Toshiro dan Kondo Isao dibuat kaget ketika salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan mereka. "Ada berita apa lagi, Kamiyama? Apakah tentang Katsura?" Tanya Hijikata.

"Bukan. Ini berita tentang _taichou_!" Ujar pria berkacamata bundar bernama Kamiyama tadi.

Kondo mengerutkan keningnya. "Sougo? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Kamiyama menyerahkan koran pagi ini kepada kedua atasannya. Setelah membaca salah satu artikel di koran tersebut terlihat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat berlawanan antara Hijikata dan Kondo.

"Berita Aksi Heroik polisi Shinsengumi menyelamatkan Kagura HDZ48 sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat pagi ini!" Ujar Kamiyama sambil tersenyum bangga. "Lihatlah _Fukuchou_ itu foto Okita _taichou_ bukan?!"

Hijikata mengamati foto di koran yang ia bawa dengan seksama. Ya, itu adalah foto Sougo. Ia yakin itu adalah fotonya saat membawa _China musume_ ke klinik kemarin malam. Bagaimana Hijikata tahu? Tentu saja Yamazaki sudah memberi laporan pada Wakil Komandan iblis tersebut.

"Kagura _san_ beruntung sekali digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh pria seperti Okita _taichou_! Aku juga mau digendong seperti itu oleh _taichou_ itu jika aku seorang wanita." Ucap Kamiyama lagi. Sebagai salah satu anggota dari divisi 1 Shinsengumi, Kamiyama tentu sangat mengagumi sosok kaptennya, Okita Sougo.

"Ini gawat, sebentar lagi akan muncul gosip tidak penting lagi." Hijikata menghela napasnya.

"Gosip tentang kehebatan Okita _taichou_ kah?" Tanya Kamiyama dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Berita seperti itu pasti akan bermunculan, bagaimanapun juga Okita _taichou_ adalah sosok teladan! Dia sosok polisi yang ideal!" Seru pria itu lagi.

"Dengar Kamiyama, kapten yang sangat kau hormati itu bukanlah polisi ideal. Polisi yang kerjaannya hanya tidur dan membolos kerja bukanlah contoh polisi ideal."

Kamiyama tidak mengacuhkan ucapan atasannya itu. Ia masih sibuk menatap koran di depannya. "Artikel pada koran hari ini benar-benar menggambarkan sosok heroik Okita _taichou_! aku akan memajang artikel ini di kamar, nanti!"

"Oi apa kau mendengarkanku Kamiyama?!" Kesal Hijikata. Dapat terlihat beberapa perempatan imajiner mulai bermunculan di wajah pria rambut V itu. "Kuberi tahu saja ya, satu-satunya hal baik yang dimiliki Sougo hanyalah wajahnya." Lanjut Hijikata sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku agak terkejut ketika mendengar berita _taichou_ menyelamatkan seorang gadis. Apalagi dia seorang idol. Kupikir _taichou_ akan memanggil ambulan atau semacamnya, mengingat _taichou_ bukan tipe yang suka disorot media. Yah meski misi kali ini memang memiliki konsekuensi-"

Belum selesai Kamiyama berbicara, Hijikata telah memotong ucapannya.

"Bukan begitu. Justru dia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu adalah is-" Sadar akan ucapannya yang kelewatan, Hijikata reflek menutupi mulutnya. 'Sial, aku berbicara terlalu banyak.' batin pria itu.

Maniknya dapat melihat ekspresi bingung Kamiyama akibat ucapannya barusan. " _Fukuchou_?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Ucap Hijikata seraya berdehem pelan.

Di tengah perbincangan tersebut ponsel Kamiyama berdering. Kamiyama langsung membuka ponselnya dan menampilkan kontak seseorang bernama _'Do S baka'._

"Ah, Okita _taichou_ menelepon, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Daritadi kau memujinya tapi kau menyimpan kontak Sougo dengan nama _'do S baka'_? Sebenarnya kau membencinya atau mengaguminya?!" Seru Hijikata. Pria itu memijit pelipis kepalanya yang pusing.

Mata wakil komandan iblis itu beralih menatap Komandannya. "Kondo _san_ , kenapa dari tadi kau diam-" Pria itu _sweatdrop_ menatap atasannya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Toshi- tidak, maksudku _Okaa san_.."

"Oi siapa yang barusan kau panggil _Okaa san_ , Kondo _san_?"

" _Otou san_ tidak menyangka Sougo kecil kita sudah dewasa sekarang. _Nee Okaa san_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan _okaa san_! Tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam permainanmu itu, Kondo _san_. Aku tidak butuh Sadist kurang ajar itu sebagai anakku."

Kondo tertawa renyah. Kali ini ia menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Sepertinya kita memang harus melakukan _'itu'_ toshi"

"Maksudmu _'itu'_... Kondo san, jangan bilang?"

Pertanyaan Hijikata pun diikuti anggukan mantap dari Kondo.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Berita mengenai Kagura dan Sougo memicu keributan di gedung agensi milik Terakado Ichi. Sedari pagi paparazi sudah berdatangan menunggu di luar gedung agensi. Kagura dan Otsu tidak diijinkan keluar, takut mereka akan menimbulkan masalah baru lagi.

Otsu sedang duduk di sofa sambil melatih suaranya, sementara Kagura yang merasa bosan hanya dapat mengamati para paparazi dari jendela lantai atas gedung agensinya.

" _@Kagurafan.indo_ Kyaaa digendong bridal style sama pakpol ganteng kaya sinetron GGS aja, Ganteng Ganteng Shinsengumi"

"Ah ada komentar baru lagi, kali ini dari _@berani.nyinyir.indo_ katanya _'Kagura idol busug emang, cuma bisa nyari sensasi. Sakitnya setingan ntuh pasti. Biar digendong Yoshizawa Ryo.'_ "

"Kali ini dari _@netijen.bijak.indo_ katanya _'kak, itu yang gendong bukan Yoshizawa Ryo, tapi polisi Jepang @berani.nyinyir.indo'_ "

Shinpachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "uwaahh sudah banyak sekali komentar tentang berita tadi pagi. Banyak komentar dari indo juga, sayang aku tidak paham sama sekali dengan bahasa mereka." Kata megane tersebut. Ia sedang mengecek kolom komentar di instagram HDZ48 yang sudah dibanjiri komentar mengenai Kagura dan Sougo.

 _(Note: tahukah kamu sebenernya Indo di Jepang artinya India, bukan Indonesia? :v/gapentingamatthor)_

"Biarkan saja Shinpachi, tapi hati2 jangan sampai kepencet sukai komentar mereka. Ingat, artis harus jual mahal." Ujar Gintoki, ia sedang membaca _JUMP_ yang saja dibelinya.

Tiba-tiba Kagura tertawa menyeramkan. Membuat Shinpachi dan Gintoki merinding seketika.

"Gin _san_ , ada apa dengan tawa menyeramkan itu?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Ntah lah. Mungkin saja Kagura menjadi gila karna otaknya terjatuh kemarin malam." Jawab Gintoki sekenanya.

 _'Okita Sougo si polisi ganteng sosok penolong Kagura HDZ48'?_

 _'Antara polisi dan teroris manakah yang akan Kagura HDZ48 pilih'??_

 _'Menjalin hubungan khusus dengan polisi Shinsengumi, Kagura HDZ48 lolos dari tuduhan mengenal teroris Katsura Kotaro'??!_

 _'Salah satu warga Tokyo mengaku melihat Kagura bersama polisi Shinsengumi ke love hotel'??!!!_

Kagura membanting handphonenya. "Yang benar saja, siapa yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan Sadist sialan itu?! Hmph, polisi ganteng kata mereka? Daripada chihuahua itu jelas jauh lebih ganteng Yoshizawa Ryo _aru_!" Kagura mengerjapkan matanya sejenak " _Are_ , kalau dipikir-pikir siapa itu Yoshizawa Ryo?"

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan?! Jika hp mu rusak aku akan mengurangi jatah sukonbu harianmu!" Ancam Gintoki.

"Gin _san_ , _budget_ dari sukonbu tak akan bisa menutupi biaya untuk membeli ponsel baru!" Bantah Shinpachi.

"Tenanglah Kagura _chan_ , lagipula, Sougo _san_ kan sudah membantumu. Kasus ini tidak disengaja atas kemauan Sougo _san_ , jadi kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya."

"Patsuan kenapa kau memanggil Okita _kun_ dengan nama depannya?!" Gintoki menggoyang-goyang kan bahu Shinpachi tidak terima.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Gin _san_ , nama Kagura _chan_ sekarang kan juga Okita." pemuda itu berbisik agar ucapannya tidak terdengar oleh Otsu.

"Itu sama saja kau mengakui pernikahan mereka!"

"Ap-tentu saja aku belum merestui hubungan mereka!"

"Akhir-akhir ini media terus menyorotmu, Kagura chan. Mungkin mereka sudah mulai melupakanku huh, _megane norak!_ " Otsu yang sudah bosan bernyanyi mulai ikut berbincang.

"Kok aku merasa disindir ya." Shinpachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar, Otsu _chan_ , kau terlalu bercahaya untuk dilupakan! Idol upil gadungan seperti Kagura _chan_ tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan pesona Otsu _chan_!" Bela Shinpachi. "Sebenarnya ini semua salah author karna membuat ff Okikagu! Seharusnya author _san_ membuatmu menjadi tokoh utama di ff nya. Semacam ff Otsu x Shinpachi begitu." Sahut Shinpachi sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

 **/Ogah amat bikin ff gituan, Patchie. Cuih. -Author-**

Kagura menghela napasnya. "Huft.. saat menjadi _Yorozuya_ dulu sepertinya lebih menyenangkan _aru ne._ "

 **ooooooooooooooo**

"Sialan Kamiyama lama sekali." Umpat Sougo. Rupanya tak cuma Kagura, Sougo turut menjadi incaran para wartawan yang haus akan gosip.

Sekarang pemuda itu tengah duduk di Kursi taman, menunggu jemputan dari bawahannya. Dia mendecih mengetahui dirinya menjadi sorotan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Segera pemuda itu menyalakan aura _sadist mode_ miliknya, membuat orang-orang tak berani menatapnya kembali.

Tak lama terdengar sirine mobil polisi yang berhenti di depan taman. Tanpa basa basi Sougo langsung menghampiri mobil tersebut, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia duduk di kursi depan, samping pengemudi. "Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali Kamiyama?"

"Ah maafkan aku _taichou_ , tadi di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Yamazaki _san_ , ia memaksa ingin ikut menjemputmu. Tapi aku harus menunggunya bermain bad-" Yamazaki langsung menutupi mulut Kamiyama "Maaf _Taichou_ , tadi aku memaksa Kamiyama _san_ untuk menungguku membelikanmu Yakisoba _pan_ " potong Yamazaki.

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu kenapa ada raket dan seragam badminton di sebelah kursimu, Yamazaki?" Tanya Sougo dengan tatapan menyelidik yang sukses membuat Yamazaki banjir keringat dingin.

"Hah?! Kenapa ada seragam dan raket badminton di sini?! Ya ampun.. apakah kalian pernah mengamankan seorang pemain badminton sebelumnya, Kamiyama san?!" Ujar Yamazaki berusaha sok polos. "Lupakan itu _taichou_ , ini dia pesanan Yakisoba _pan_ mu!" Kata Yamazaki sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik kecil ke arah Sougo

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kapan aku memesan itu?"

"Du-dua hari lalu."

"Kalau begitu makanlah Yakisoba _pan_ itu di dasar neraka, Zaki." Sahut Sougo, ketus. Yamazaki dibuat merimding disko akan ucapan Pangeran Sadist Shinsengumi tersebut.

" _Taichou_ , sepertinya kau sedang kesal? Wartawan banyak yang mengejarmu karna berita tadi pagi?" Tanya Kamiyama.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kita kembali ke markas." Balas Sougo.

"Semangat _taichou_! Wajar mereka ingin mewawancarai polisi teladan sepertimu! Pokoknya Kau panutanku _Taichou_! Aku akan mengikutimu seumur hidupku! Ah, tapi apakah kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan idol itu?" Tanya Kamiyama lagi.

Urat-urat kekesalan sudah menghiasi kepala Sougo. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu agak mengganggu." Ucapnya.

" _Taichou_ tenang saja. Aku yakin _Idol_ itu mulai terpincut padamu. Bagaimana pun dia di tolong oleh Polisi sepertimu! Khh.. bahkan aku pun iri padanya. Benar-benar idol yang beruntung!" Ucap Kamiyama.

"Aku serius diamlah. Astaga Kami _sama_ bisakah kau membantuku membungkam mulut setan ini?" Pinta Sougo pada Tuhan.

"Padahal kau hanya menolong artis dari agensi mereka, tapi sekarang kau justru ikut direpotkan oleh wartawan-wartawan itu. _Taichou_ , sebaiknya kau pertanggungjawaban pihak agensi _idol_ itu!"

"Hmm.. tanggung jawab ya.." Gumam Sougo, ia memperhatikan pemandangan dari luar kaca mobil patroli.

'Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Aku akan meminta _China_ bertanggung jawab' Kini senyuman _sadist_ hadir menghiasi wajah tampan Okita Sougo.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

-Yorozuya, Malam hari-

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Yorozuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara bermalas-malasan. Kagura menonton televisi, Shinpachi mendengarkan lagu Otsu sebelum debut bersama Kagura (karna suara Kagura ancur), dan Gintoki yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman JUMP edisi meinggu lalu.

' _Drrt drrrt'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang mengalihkan perhatian trio Yorozuya tersebut.

Gintoki mengambil ponsel milik Kagura yang bergetar tidak jauh darinya. "Oi ada yang meneleponmu Kagura." Kata pria itu.

"Siapa Gin chan?" Tanya Kagura. Mata Gadis itu masih fokus menatap layar televisi.

"Dari _Sadist_ 3 . Are bukannya ini Okita kun? Ada apa dengan emoticon 'hati'ini?"

Tubuh Kagura menegang sejenak ketika mendengar ucapan Gintoki. " _Urusai_ Gin _chan_ , Sadist sendiri yang menamai kontaknya di ponselku seperti itu!" Gadis itu merebut ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Okita _kun_ menamai dirinya sendiri dengan nama _'Sadist'_ " Ucap Gintoki dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Kagura melotot ke arahnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku Gin _chan_?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Shinpachi berusaha melerai kedua rekannya. "Kagura _chan_ suara getaran ponselmu sebenarnya agak mengganggu. Bisakah kau jawab?"

"Ou. Silahkan dijawab Shinpachi." Kata Kagura sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke pemuda kacamata itu.

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Kalau begitu kutolak saja telponnya." Tanpa pikir panjang Kagura langsung menekan tombol merah, menolak panggilan dari Sougo.

"Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan Kagura _chan_?!" Shinpachi menghela napasnya. "Sougo _san_ pasti ingin berbicara denganmu."

Tak lama mulai terdengar suara bel Yorozuya yang ditekan tak henti-henti. Hal itu membuat trio Yorozuya mengumpat siapapun orang tak sabaran yang menekan bel mereka.

Tapi boro-boro membuka pintu. Mereka bertiga terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membuka pintu, trio Yorozuya melakukan _janken_.

"Sial aku kalah aru!" Keluh Kagura.

Dengan malas Kagura berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saat Kagura membuka pintu, matanya langsung bertemu dengan iris merah darah tamu tersebut.

" _China_ -"

Tak mengindahkan sang tamu, Kagura langsung menutup pintu kembali.

Bunyi bel pun terdengar lagi. Kini giliran Gintoki yang datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kagura? Cepat buka pintunya" sungut Gintoki sebal. Ia kemudian membuka pintu. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan surai coklat pasir milik sang tamu.

"Ah _Danna_ -"

Gintoki kembali menutup pintu.

Terdengar bunyi bel kini dengan tempo lebih cepat.

Shinpachi datang melihat 2 rekannya yang mematung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan daritadi?!" Ia kemudian membuka pintu, matanya melihat wajah tamu mereka yang tak asing.

"Shimura." Sapa tamu tersebut.

Saat Shinpachi hampir menutup pintu, aksinya berhasil dihentikan oleh sang tamu.

"Oi apakah ini cara kalian menyambut seorang tamu?"

Trio yorozuya menganga lebar. Okita Sougo sedang berada di depan mereka sambil membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Oki- Sougo _san_?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Okita _kun_ , kenapa kau membawa koper? Kau mau pergi dari dunia ini kah? Jadi kau ke sini ingin berpamitan pada Kagura?" Heran Gintoki.

Sougo tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. "Kalian ini bilang apa, _danna_ , Shimura, tentu saja aku ingin memindahkan barangku ke rumah baru."

"Kau beli rumah baru di sekitar sini aru ka, _Sadist_?" Kali ini Kagura yang keheranan

"Tidak. Yorozuya kan rumahku juga, _China_."

"Oi sejak kapan Yorozuya menjadi rumahmu juga Souichiro _kun_?!"

"Sougo _desu_. Rumah istri ku juga rumahku, _danna_." Kata Sougo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia memaksa masuk ke rumah tersebut. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan ikut tinggal di Yorozuya."

"Eh?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan tinggal di sini Okita _kun_?!"

"Tunggu dulu, Sougo _san_ , akan berbahaya jika wartawan melihat kau dan Kagura _chan_ tinggal seatap setelah berita pagi tadi."

"Justru lebih berbahaya jika aku berada di Shinsengumi. Wartawan di sana sudah mengelilingiku seharian penuh." Ucap Sougo. "Karna sepertinya wartawan belum mengetahui rumah ini, aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu." Lanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali Okita _kun_ , kamar di rumah ini tidak cukup untuk satu orang lagi. Sekarang kau bisa pulang!"

"Tidak. Aku bisa tidur di kamar _China_." Ujar Sougo, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar istrinya, tetapi ia tangannya ditahan oleh Gintoki

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Okita kun. Tentu kau tidak-"

" _Ekhem_ "

Suara tersebut menghentikan perdebatan keempat orang tadi. Pandang mereka teralihkan ke pintu masuk. Terlihat beberapa orang telah berdiri di sana.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Beberapa orang dari Shinsengumi. Mereka memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu, _danna_."

"Selamat malam. Kami wali dari Okita Sougo." Sapa salah seorang pria. "Um sebelumnya bisakah kita bicara di dalam?"

"Ah maaf, kami tidak menerima _Gorilla_ di sini." Jawab Gintoki dengan gerakan tangan seolah mengusir.

"Tunggu Gin _san_ tidak sopan memanggilnya gorilla!"

"Ano.. sebenarnya kami membawa beberapa hadiah."

"Maaf tuan, mau kalian menyogok kami dengan kue tradisional atau cinderamata apalah, saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk!"

Ucapan tegas dari Gintoki membuat hati Shinpachi ikut tergerak. "Benar sekali! Tolong kalian pulang bersama Sougo _san_!"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak membawa hadiah seperti kue atau semacamnya karena agak merepotkan untuk membawanya, jadi Kami hanya membawa voucher susu strawberry dan Parfait dari supermarket xxx saja."

"Ah maafkan kelakuan kami barusan tuan, Silahkan masuk."

"OII DI MANA PENDIRIANMU GIN _SAN_?!" Shinpachi hanya dapat menatap sebal bosnya yang kini telah mempersilahkan tamu-tamu tadi masuk. Padahal sekarang Gintoki bukanlah _MADAO_ lagi, tapi dia masih gampang terayu oleh godaan susu atau parfait gratis.

Yang jelas sebagai satu-satunya orang normal di rumah itu, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sougo menginap! Ia kemudian mencari Sougo, hendak menyuruhnya pulang. "Sougo _san_ sebaiknya kau- are? Sougo san dan Kagura chan sudah pergi.."

 **-bersambung-**

 **Cie.. pada nungguin ff ini adpet ya?**

 **/kaga thor**

 **Maaf klo chapter ini kerasa boring.. Puncak ramadhan kemaren author sibuk, jadi gabisa nulis, padahal ada ide. Sekarang agak lupa cara nulis, jadi krasa acak-acakan tulisannya wkwk.** **/efek ga kebiasa nulis ya gini :(( yha..**

 **Oiya kemungkinan chapter depan updatenya cepet loh :3**

 **Fav and Review?**


	5. chapter 5

**Private IDOL**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

.

.

.

.

Shinpachi menyuguhkan teh hangat buatannya pada tiga tamu yang telah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Gintoki. Ia kemudian duduk di samping bos pemalasnya tersebut.

Entah kenapa perasaan Shinpachi tidak enak. Tidak. Ia yakin ada yang ganjil di sini! Masalahnya ketiga tamu tersebut berkunjung mengenakan baju yang tidak wajar. Sebenarnya Shinpachi yakin Gintoki juga menyadari kejanggalan tersebut, tetapi mata bos payah itu kini telah dibutakan oleh hadiah murahan yang tamu-tamu tadi bawa.

Gintoki meletakkan sebuah piring berisi makanan di atas meja. "Maaf kami hanya punya ini saja, tuan." Ucap pria itu sambil menawarkan makanan di meja kepada tiga pria di depannya. "Aku dengar gorilla suka pisang, jadi kau bisa makan sepuasnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan gorilla." Keluh pria yang duduk di tengah. Pria itu tahu Gintoki berbicara padanya. Pasalnya sedari tadi pria bersorot mata malas itu selalu memanggilnya Gorilla.

" _Ano_.. kalau boleh tahu kalian siapa dan ada keperluan apa ya kemari?" Sela Shinpachi.

"Maaf kami lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Kondo Isao, komandan Shinsengumi."

"Hijikata Toshiro, wakil komandan Shinsengumi."

"Ah, kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya, nama saya Yama-"

"Kau tidak perlu mengenalkan diri, aku mengenalmu." Gintoki menyela perkataan dari orang terakhir. "Kau itu kan.. si maniak badminton yang selalu bersama Okita _kun_ , Jimmy Zakiyama!" Tebak Gintoki sok tau.

"Yamazaki Sagaru _desu_. Aku inspektur Shinsengumi." Pria itu kembali mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang tersakiti.

"Kupikir kau maniak badminton karna kau selalu membawa raketmu kemarin."

Ucapan Gintoki barusan memicu munculnya urat kekesalan di kepala Hijikata. "Oi Yamazaki, jangan bilang kau bermain badminton lagi waktu bekerja? Aku akan benar-benar menyuruhmu seppuku kau mengerti?" Ujar pria itu dengan nada mengancam. Matanya menatap tajam pria bernama Yamazaki tadi.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! _Danna_ mungkin salah lihat, itu bukan raket badminton, tapi Yakisoba _pan_ pesanan Okita _taichou_!"

"Raket badminton dan Yakisoba _pan_ bentuknya sangat berbeda! Jangan mencoba membuat alasan, _seppuku_ sekarang juga _teme_!"

"Tenanglah dulu Toshi, kita sedang di rumah _China san_. Kau bisa menyuruh Yamazaki _seppuku_ saat kita pulang ke Shinsengumi, oke?"

" _Kyokucho_ , jadi kau mau menyuruhku seppuku juga?!"

Shinpachi hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat orang-orang di depannya mulai berdebat. Manik pemuda itu menatap pria ubanan di sampingnya yang tengah asik mencari harta karun di hidungnya, tanpa memperhatikan pertikaian tamu mereka. _'Ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan'_ kata pemuda itu dalam benaknya.

"Oh, jadi saat aku tidak ada kau menggunakanku sebagai kambing hitam kah, Yamazaki?" Suara barusan mengalihkan perhatian Shinpachi dan yang lainnya. Okita Sougo -sang pemilik suara- berjalan mendekati mereka.

"O-o-okita _taichou_?!"

"Berdoalah supaya kau masih bisa bangun dengan tenang besok pagi, Zaki." Sahut Sougo dengan tatapan dingin. Yamazaki merasa ingin pingsan di depan/ _bukan karena ketampanan Sougo_ /tetapi karena ia telah mencari masalah dengan polisi paling _sadist_ di jagat raya, Okita Sougo!

"S-sougo _san_?!" Shinpachi juga ikut terkejut melihat Sougo. Matanya membulat karena rasa kagetnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Yamazaki, Shinpachi menganga karena melihat pakaian yang Sougo kenakan.

Sudah Shinpachi duga ada yang tidak beres. Awalnya Sougo memang datang ke Yorozuya menggunakan baju kerjanya yang biasa ia pakai. Tapi saat ini ia telah berganti pakaian menggunakan hakama berwarna putih! Pantas saja ketiga tamu mereka datang menggunakan hakama hitam. Pakaian itu kan terlalu formal jika untuk kunjungan biasa!

"Okita _kun_ apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Gintoki. Kini sorot matanya memandang Sougo dengan tatapan serius. Pengaruh dari rayuan _parfait ataupun_ susu _strawberry_ sudah seuutuhnya menghilang dari pikiran pria itu.

"Tepat seperti yang _danna_ pikirkan." Balas Sougo. Ia memandang Gintoki datar.

Kondo yang merasa suasana di ruang itu menjadi tegang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Gintoki. "Ayolah.. kali ini kami ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang benar. Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya. Malam ini kami sudah memesan restoran yang enak untuk acara itu." Bujuk Gori-Kondo.

Gintoki menghela napasnya. Ia terpaksa menyetujui permintaan dari Kondo. Lagipula mereka tidak bisa menolaknya karena cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi pada Kagura dan Sougo.

"Patsuan, hubungi kakakmu. Minta ia kemari, sekarang." Perintah pria tersebut yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari Shinpachi

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Mulut Kagura tidak bisa berhenti merapalkan kata-kata kasar. Kebiasaan ini memanglah tidak bagus bagi gadis ( _ralat: idol_ ) seperti dia, tapi apalah daya Okita Sougo selalu saja berhasil membuat Kagura kembali mengucapkan kata-kata kasar untuk suami tercintanya tersebut.

Kini gadis itu tengah berjongkok di depan mesin cuci. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan tumpukan baju dalam keranjang pakaian secara satu per satu. Tak lupa ia mengecek seluruh kantung yang ada pada pakaian tersebut. Lumayan kan jika di pakaian itu ada uangnya. Kagura bisa membeli lebih banyak sukonbu.

"Cih si sialan itu menipuku. Tidak ada uang sama sekali di saku pakaiannya." Keluh gadis itu. Ia menggenggam erat potongan baju terakhir milik Okita Sougo.

Sesaat setelah memaksa masuk ke Yorozuya, Sougo langsung masuk ke kamar Kagura. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, pemuda itu melemparkan tumpukan baju di dalam koper besarnya kepada Kagura. Dengan alasan mesin cuci di Shinsengumi rusak, sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa mencuci bajunya, Sougo menyuruh Kagura untuk mencuci baju-baju tersebut. Awalnya Kagura tidak mau/ _sebenarnya dia tidak sudi_ /tapi ketika Sougo membujuk gadis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa ia boleh mengambil berapapun uang yang tertinggal dalam saku pakaiannya, gadis itu terpaksa menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

"Semua kemeja miliknya berwarna putih _aru ne._ " Gumam Kagura. Ia masih memegang potongan kemeja terakhir milik Sougo. Entah kenapa matanya tak bisa beralih dari kemeja tersebut. Tanpa Kagura sadari ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kemeja tersebut. "Pasti bau _Sadist_ sekarang busuk seperti Gin chan _aru_." Lirihnya. Hidung gadis itu mulai membaui kemeja yang ia bawa. Mencium aroma dari kemeja milik Sougo. Kemeja putih itu tidak berbau busuk seperti yang Kagura duga. Justru baunya terasa memabukkan, membuat Kagura tidak bisa berhenti muncium bau dari kemeja tersebut.

"Baunya sudah berbeda dengan 14 tahun lalu." Gumamnya lagi. Astaga Kagura, bagaimana mungkin kau masih ingat bau Sougo 14 tahun lalu?

"Kagura _chan_?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kagura reflek melepaskan kemeja milik Sougo. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memasukkan kemeja tadi ke mesin cuci. Gadis itu menoleh, maniknya menemui orang yang seharusnya tidak berada di Yorozuya hari ini. " _Anego_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari malam-malam?"

Shimura Tae--perempuan yang dipanggil _anego_ oleh Kagura tadi tersenyum. "Gin _san_ memanggilku." Ucapnya.

"Gin _chan_?" Kagura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Katanya malam ini kita akan makan malam di restoran mahal. Karena itu dia mengundangku kemari."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Tae, mata Kagura seketika berbinar. "Kita akan makan-makan _aru ka_?" Tanya gadis itu antusias.

"Iya, tapi. Sebelumnya aku harus meriasmu dulu Kagura _chan_."

"Kenapa aku harus berias _aru_?" Masih dengan senyumannya, Tae langsung membawa Kagura ke kamar gadis itu tanpa memedulikan Kagura yang masih kebingungan.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pagi ini cuaca di Tokyo sangatlah cerah. Orang-orang mulai menjalankan rutinitas mereka dengan semangat. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah perempuan berambut ungu yang kini tengah asik bernyanyi, melatih suaranya agar selalu siap menghibur para fansnya. Berbeda dengannya, rekan gadis tersebut terlihat lesuh hari ini. Gadis itu berkali-kali terlihat menguap lebar.

"Kagura _chan_ , apakah kau begadang tadi malam, _kecoa rumahan_?" Otsu-- gadis bersurai ungu tadi mendatangi rekannya.

"Ya.. semacam itulah." Jawab Kagura seadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai begadang begitu, _kotoran raksasa_?" Tanya Otsu kembali.

"Eh? Um.. tidak.. aku kemarin hanya begadang karena berkeliling kota untuk mencari toko sukonbu yang masih buka tengah malam" Balas Kagura beralasan. Kagura tidak bisa jujur. Ia tidak mungkin jujur kepada Otsu, mengatakan bahwa semalam ia harus berhadapan dengan keluarga suaminya. Gadis itu sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan kembali dilamar setelah 14 tahun usia pernikahannya.

"Uwahhh.. Kagura _chan_ sekarang kau memakai cincin, _monyet hutan_?" Tiba-tiba mata Otsu menangkap sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manis milik Kagura. Sebuah cincin putih dengan berlian berwarna biru kecil di atasnya. Itu adalah cincin kawin yang Sougo berikan pada acara lamaran kemarin malam. "Cincin ini bagus sekali.. di mana kau membelinya, _rem motor_?"

Kagura terdiam. Tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat dingin. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu jika tidak mau Otsu menaruh curiga kepadanya. "Oh.. i-ini? Cincin ini aku beli seharga 1000 dapat 3 di pasar _aru_!" Ujar Kagura cepat. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika ucapannya terdengar tidak masuk akal. Toh, sekarang Otsu justru membulatkan mulutnya, seakan omongan Kagura barusan masih dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya.

"Lihatlah Okita _san_ , Kagura chan membeli cincin ini di pasar seharga 1000 dapat 3!" Otsu berseru ketika melihat Sougo berjalan melewati mereka. "Sulit dipercaya bukan, cicin sebagus ini ternyata sangat murah."

"Oh.. ternyata cincin seperti itu murah sekali ya. Bodohnya aku karna membeli cincin seperti itu seharga ribuan yen dulu." Balas Sougo dengan intonasi dingin.

"Eh?? Okita san pernah membeli cincin seperti ini juga? Untuk siapa, a _yunan reok?_ "

Entah kenapa Kagura merasa tidak berani menatap Sougo saat ini. Ia merasa keringatnya bercucuran semakin deras.

"Untuk kakakku."

Manik Kagura memandang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya. _'Sadist membelikan cincin ini untuk Mitsuba nee?'_

"Tapi lihatlah, bukankah cincin ini sangat manis dipakai Kagura chan, _lampu bohlam_?" Ujar Otsu. Ia mengangkat tangan Kagura, menunjukkan jemari sang Gadis yang dihias indah oleh cincin emas putih tersebut.

Sougo terdiam memandang cincin tersebut, tak lama ia pun mengeluarkan seringai sadisnya "Monster seperti gadis _China_ itu tidak akan terlihat manis dengan apapun yang ia kenakan."

Kagura yang sebal tidak dapat menyembunyikan emosinya "Apa katamu? Katakan sekali lagi _teme_!" Tantang gadis itu. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang ingin memukul Sougo, tetapi berhasil dihentikan lebih dahulu oleh Otsu.

Melihat keagresifan gadis itu, Sougo pun tersenyum. Kali ini bukanlah senyum sadis. Tetapi senyum ikhlas yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. "Apapun yang gadis itu kenakan tidak akan terlihat manis, tetapi akan bagus jika cincin itu terus menempel pada jari manismu, _China_." Ujar Sougo sebelum meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut.

Otsu menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sougo barusan. "Aku merasa Okita _san_ sedang berbicara dengan istrinya sendiri. Ah tapi dia kan belum punya istri, iya kan Kagura _chan, k_ _acamata payah?_ "

Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjang miliknya. Ini gawat, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Perasaan yang sama ketika Sougo mencium keningnya beberapa hari lalu. Tunggu dulu, apa yang Kagura pikirkan! Gadis itu segera menggeleng cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu dari otaknya. 'Ini gawat aru, kenapa jantungku terus berdebar seperti ini? Apakah ini efek karena terlalu sering makan sukonbu _aru ka_?'

 **/dipikir kaya efek kebanyakan minum kopi aja Gur, bikin deg2an :((**

 **oooooooooooooo**

Hari ini sudah berkali-kali Gintoki menghela napasnya. Kini ia bersama Shinpachi dan Yamazaki tengah berdiri di lorong agensi mereka. Tangan pria tersebut tengah memegang poster suatu anime.

"Jadi ini anime yang mengundang HDZ48 pada konsernya kah, Gin _san_?" Tanya megane.

"Iya." Gintoki menatap malas poster tersebut. "Aku benar-benar tidak semangat." Kata pria tersebut.

Shinpachi menautkan alisnya tidak paham. "Apakah ada sesuatu Gin _san_?"

"Tentu saja Patsuan. Kenapa kita harus mengisi konser anime tidak jelas semacam ini? Kenapa kita tidak mengisi konser anime yang lebih terkenal semacam On* piece atau N*ruto saja?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, HDZ48 baru saja mengisi untuk _opening_ anime itu. Karna itu kita diundang dalam konsernya. Lagipula anime ini cukup terkenal kok, Gin _san_."

"Tetap saja, Shinpachi. Lihatlah tokoh utama anime ini. Ia terlihat pemalas dengan mata ikan dan rambut keriting acak-acakannya. Dan ada apa dengan baju yang ia kenakan? Memakai lengan kimono hanya sebagian tidak akan membuatmu terlihat keren, bakayarou!"

"Hm.. kau benar, Gin _san_. Tokoh utama seperti dia kurang bagus. Kalau aku mungkin lebih suka kalau pemuda surai hitam berkacamata itu yang menjadi tokoh utamanya."

"Tidak. Karakter megane ini terlihat cupu sepertimu Shinpachi. Memang lebih baik karakter pemalas tadi yang jadi tokoh utama."

"Oi apa maksudmu Gin _san_?!" Protes Shinpachi.

"Kalau aku mungkin lebih suka inspektur kepolisian itu yang menjadi tokoh utama." Yamazaki menatap satu per satu karakter dalam poster tersebut. "Are? Dia tidak ada di poster."

"Pasti dia diciptakan sebagai karakter yang tidak dinotis." Ujar Gintoki, ia mulai menggulung poster tadi. "Daripada itu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kondo _san_?" Tanya pria itu sembari menatap sinis Yamazaki.

" _Kyokuchou_ meminta kami untuk mengawasi kalian lebih lama. Tunggu apakah tadi kau memanggilku kondo _san, Danna_? Namaku bukan kondo, aku Yamazaki Sagaru."

" _Are_? Bukannya Yamazaki si pria rambut v _alay_ itu?" Tanya Gintoki kembali.

"Itu Hijikata _san_ , dia wakil komandan kami!"

"Jadi Hijikata _san_ bukan nama Gorilla kemarin?"

"Gorilla itu namanya Kondo _san_!" Seru Yamazaki yang mulai emosi. "Ah gawat aku memanggil kyokuchou dengan nama gorilla!!"

Shinpachi memandang sengit ke arah bosnya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum puas melihat wajah frustasi dari Yamazaki.

"Oiya, omong-omong bagaimana Yamazaki _san_ bisa tahu mengenai pernikahan Kagura _chan_ dan Sougo _san_?" Tanya Shinpachi. Pemuda kacamata itu mulai berkepo ria.

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku baru tahu beberapa hari lalu. Saat aku pertama kali di beri misi ini. _Kyokucho_ dan _Fukuchou_ menceritakannya padaku." Jelas Yamazaki.

"Eh? Mereka tidak meminta persetujuan Sougo _san_ untuk memberitahumu?"

" _Kyokuchou_ dan _Fukuchou_ sudah seperti keluarga bagi Okita _taichou_. Jadi aku yakin mereka berdua pasti memiliki pertimbangan sendiri untuk menceritakan rahasia itu kepadaku." Yamazaki tersenyum seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika Okita _taichou_ sudah menikah dengan China _san_ , tapi jika mengingat tingkah lakunya dulu, semuanya jadi masuk akal."

"Apa maksudmu 'semuanya jadi masuk akal'?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah fans dari Terakado _san_. Bukan fans berat sih, tapi aku kadang menonton konsernya."

"Bukan fans berat? Cuih. Dasar tidak setia." Yamazaki menatap heran wajah kurang ajar Shinpachi. Tanpa mengacuhkannya, ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi suatu hari, Okita _taichou_ tiba-tiba memaksa ikut menonton konser bersamaku. Awalnya aku agak terkejut."

Gintoki menautkan alisnya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi memiliki teman untuk mengidolakan Otsu bukan?"

"Bukan begitu _danna_. Waktu itu memang Okita _taichou_ beralasan bahwa ia ingin membolos kerja. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton konser ataupun melihat _idol_." Yamazaki berujar kembali. "Konser yang kami datangi bersama saat itu adalah konser perdana HDZ48. Konser di mana China _san_ pertama kali muncul."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Nee Gin _san_.."

"Apa?"

"Tidak kusangka Sougo _san_ adalah tipe yang mau menonton konser _idol_."

" _Maa_.. dia memang bukan tipe lelaki _cherry boy otaku_ bermegane yang suka menonton konser _idol_ sih. Ah, bisakah kau ambilkan _double tape_ itu Shinpachi?" Gintoki menunjuk double tape di atas meja dekat pemuda itu.

"Bahasamu jelas-jelas menyindirku Gin _san_. Tolonglah, aku sedang serius saat ini." Shinpachi lalu menyerahkan _double tape_ tadi kepada bosnya. Mereka sekarang sedang memasang poster anime Gintama. Anime yang mengundang HDZ48 untuk meramaikan konsernya.

"Seperti dugaanku, apakah Sougo san _etto_... menyukai Kagura _chan_?" Pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Jika memang benar, mereka sepasang suami-istri sih.. jadi ya.."

"Entahlah. Konser pertama Kagura, berarti setahun yang lalu bukan?"

"Iya." Shinpachi mengangguk pelan.

"Meski tahu di mana istrinya berada, Okita kun memilih tidak menemuinya selama setahun. Tidak.., aku yakin ia sudah lama mengetahui keberadaan Kagura."

"Gin _san_?" Tubuh Shinpachi mematung ketika Gintoki mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan itu, aku tidak yakin apakah itu yang dinamakan 'cinta'"

Tubuh Shinpachi mematung. Maniknya menatap ekspresi yang tidak biasa dari Sakata Gintoki. Ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Semacam kemarahan ataupun kekecewaan, Shinpachi tak tahu pasti.

"--Paling tidak itu yang aku pikirkan. Shinpachi.." Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Bosnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang serius. "Kau... apakah kau tahu toilet di sekitar sini? Perutmu terasa mules sedari tadi."

"JADI DARITADI ITU CUMA EKSPRESI NAHAN BAB SAJA KAH, GIN SAN?!"

 **-bersambung-**

 **Hmm.. scene lamarannya di skip ya wkwk perlukah aku bikin jd chapter bonus suatu hari nanti?**

 **Btw maaf saya ga jadi apdet cepet gara2 nulis ulang cerita buat chapter ini heuheu. Sebenernya kmrn ceritanya dh jadi dan tinggal aplot, cm Author memutuskan untuk ganti cerita, jd yha nulis ulang. :((**

 **Oiya.. sebenernya nih ya.. Kan author udah nyempetin nulis ff ini dari awal liburan (karna waktu itu author kena artblock, makanya nulis). Nah.. tugas gambar saya skrg jd terbengkalai wkwk. Karena itu, saya pengen istirahat bentar buat ngurus gambaran2 itu.**

 **Kenapa ga nulis sambil gambar aja thor? Ga bisa :(( Author tipe yang suka gambar aslinya. Jadi klo dah gambar, ntar jd gabisa fokus nulis :'v**

 **Kalau tiba2 aku ga mood gambar bakal aku sempetin lanjut ff ini kok (semoga).**

 **Intinya.. ff ini bakal apdet agak lama heuheu. Ga selisih beberapa hari lagi buat apdet :') Tapi bukan hiatus jg si.**

Chapter depan kemungkinan lebih fokus ke cerita Kagura sebagai idol kok! ditunggu ya :3

 **Fav and Review? :3**


	6. ch 6

Suara dentingan piring yang sedang dicuci menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di rumah besar bergaya tradisional tersebut. Sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah, sang pemilik rumah, Shimura Tae, mulai memindahkan piring-piring yang baru saja ia cuci ke dalam rak. Seketika kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel dari luar rumah. Gadis itu melirik jam dinding di dekatnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Otae mengambil sapu lalu berlari menuju ke pintu utama. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul tamu tersebut, ia berteriak, "Mati kau _Gorilla_!!"

"Tunggu sebentar, _Aneue_?!"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Di malam hari yang dingin itu, Otae tengah menyeduh tehnya yang hangat. Ia duduk santai di meja pendek ruang tengah. Di seberang mejanya terdapat 2 pemuda yang babak belur. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum. "Maaf ya Shin _chan_ , aku tidak tahu malam ini kau akan datang."

"Ti-tidak apa _Aneue_." Balas Shinpachi. Adik semata wayang Otae tersebut hanya dapat menahan sakitnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar.." sela Gintoki, "tidak apa bagaimana?! Kita babak belur begini karena kakakmu!"

Otae memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan ketus Gintoki. "Jangan bicara begitu Gin _san_ , sebagai seorang gadis yang menghuni rumah seluas ini sendirian, tentu saja aku harus selalu waspada kepada penyusup." Bela Otae.

"Tetapi senjatamu terlalu ekstrim untuk sekedar penyusup! Apa-apaan dengan gagang sapu yang ujungnya mirip bambu runcing barusan?! Kita bisa mati jika terkena itu kau tahu?! Adikmu bisa mati!"

Mendengar protesan bertubi-tubi dari Gintoki membuat Otae menghela napasnya lelah. Ia kemudian melemparkan bambu runcing * **coret** * sapu yang masih ia pegang ke arah sudut ruangan.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi termenung melihat tumpukan sapu yang berlumuran darah di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Shi-shinpachi, apakah dulu pernah ada kasus pembunuhan di rumah ini?" Bisik Gintoki.

"Tolong jangan tanya padaku, Gin _san_. Aku tidak tahu apapun." Balas Shinpachi ikut berbisik. Kedua lelaki itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tumben sekali Shin _chan_ berkunjung ke mari bersama Gin _san_. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Otae, berusaha memecah suasana.

Dengan gusar, Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya kami mau mengungsi di sini sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Di Yorozuya, Kagura _chan_ sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Sougo _san_." Jelas kacamata Shinpachi. Otae dapat melihat sorot mata khawatir di wajah adik kesayangannya.

"Shin cha-"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Otae terpotong karena munculnya sosok yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sougo bertengkar dengan _China Musume_? Itu tidak baik Yorozuya, seharusnya kalian melerai mereka. Bukannya berlindung di rumah kami. Benarkan, Otae _san_?" Ucap sosok itu santai, sambil meminum teh yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Oi! Itu teh milikku, author _san_!" Protes Shinpachi entah kepada siapa.

Gintoki hanya dapat menatap sosok itu dengan aneh. " _Nee_ Otae, apakah sekarang kau memelihara jin atau semacamnya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ck ck aku bukan jin." Sanggah sosok tadi. Ia mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri. "Aku suami tercintanya Otae _san_!"

"MATI KAU _GORILLA_!" teriak Otae sembari memukul sosok tadi menggunakan sapu.

"Tunggu sebentar _Aneue_!" Shinpachi berusaha melerai kakaknya. Pemuda itu baru saja menyadari wajah sosok tadi yang tidak asing. "Dia Kondo _san_ bukan? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan membunuh komandan dari kepolisian elit seperti Shinsengumi?! Bisa-bisa besok pagi kepala kita yang akan melayang!"

" _Ara_ Shin _chan_ , coba perhatikan baik-baik, dia cuma _gorilla_ lepas yang mirip dengan Kondo _san_." Balas Otae dengan senyumannya. Ia masih sibuk mencekik sosok tadi.

"Oh, _gorilla_ liar toh.. aku kira jin." Ucap Gintoki santai. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan minum tehnya.

"Jelas-jelas itu Kondo _san_ bukan, iya kan Gin _san_?!"

"Daripada itu, aku lebih tertarik mendengar cerita mengenai Kagura _chan_ dan Okita _san_." Otae kini sedang mengikat tubuh malang sosok tadi. " _Nee_ Shin _chan_ , bagaimana Kagura _chan_ dan Okita _san_ bisa bertengkar?"

Sepakat untuk mengabaikan nasib mengenaskan sosok _gorilla_ liar itu, Shinpachi mulai bercerita, "Sebenarnya dari awal Kagura _chan_ dan Sougo _san_ memang sering bertengkar. Tapi hari ini sangat berbeda, dan ini semua bermula sejak pagi tadi..."

Private IDOL

Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik

Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam

cerita asli milik saya

main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura

Rate: T

Romance/comedy

Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sougo melakukan patroli di luar _Budokan_ , sebuah bangunan multifungsi yang sering digunakan untuk melaksanakan konser di Jepang. Kenapa ia berpatroli di gedung seperti itu? Tentu saja karena hari ini HDZ48 ikut meramaikan konser anime Gintama di Budokan.

Misinya mengawasi HDZ48 masih belum selesai. Karna itulah ia berada di sini. Kaki pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri halaman gedung Budokan dengan langkah malas. Wajah tampannya sudah berkali-kali terlihat tengah menguap lebar. Biasanya kegiatan patroli, Sougo gunakan sebagai kesempatan untuk tidur siang. Tetapi semenjak muncul gosip mengenai hubungan dirinya dan Kagura 2 minggu lalu, membuat rutinitasnya terganggu. Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur karna risih akan tatapan yang selalu orang-orang tujukan kepadanya. "Sialan.." gumam pemuda itu.

Saat ini tujuan Okita Sougo hanyalah 1, yaitu mencari mesin penjual minuman. Ia ingin membeli kopi untuk membantu matanya terus terjaga. Beruntung, sudut matanya langsung menangkap hal yang sedang ia cari. Terdapat mesin penjual minuman tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati mesin tersebut.

Manik berwarna merah darah itu sibuk mengamati kaleng-kaleng kopi yang berada di balik kaca mesin penjual minuman. Setelah menemukan merk kopi yang ia inginkan, Sougo hendak memasukkan koin, hingga ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pemuda itu berdecih setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, bisakah kau mati secepatnya Hijikata _san_?" Ucap Sougo setelah menerima telepon tadi.

 _'Oi, bukan begitu cara bicara setelah menerima telepon dari atasanmu, kuso gaki.'_ Balas Hijikata Toshiro dari sebrang telepon. Pria itu berusaha menahan emosinya. _'_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melakukan tugas dengan benar. Nanti aku akan mengecek apa yang kau lakukan di sana mengerti?'_

"Astaga _Okaa san_ kau terlalu khawatir. Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau manfaatkan waktumu untuk mati dengan tenang Hijikata _konoyaro_." Cibir Sougo.

 _'Siapa yang kau panggil Okaa san?! Teme.. jika kerjaanmu tidak benar kau harus sep-'_

Malas mendengarkan ocehan Hijikata, Sougo langsung mematikan teleponnya. Mendengar ceramah dari Hijikata hanya akan membuat _mood_ Sougo bertambah buruk.

Tanpa Sougo sadari terdapat 2 sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sougo dari kejauhan.

"Oh.. jadi dia yang bernama Okita Sougo."

"Iya. Aku yakin dia polisi _itu_."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

" _Stop_! Sudah kubilang berapa kali Kagura _chan_? Berhenti mengucapkan logat ' _aru_ ' milikmu itu kedalam setiap lirik lagu!" Shinpachi melotot sebal ke arah Kagura. Sudah berjam-jam mereka latihan bernyanyi tetapi Kagura masih saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Tidak ada gunanya meributkan hal itu sekarang Patsuan, biarkan Kagura melakukan _lipsing_ seperti biasanya saja." Kata Gintoki berusaha menengahi.

"Eh-- tidak. Aku ingin Kagura _chan_ tidak melakukan lipsing khusus konser kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini debut kami mengisi konser sebuah anime, _megane cherry boy_!" Pinta Otsu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Otsu juga menyanyi menggunakan aksen ' _aru_ '? Dengan begitu para fans akan mengira bahwa ' _aru_ ' adalah bagian dari lirik lagu." Usul Gintoki.

"Usulan macam apa itu Gin _san_?!"

"Wahh ide yang bagus, _otaku menjijikkan_! Sekarang masalah sudah terpecahkan, _cowok kacamata cupu_! Arigatou Sakata P!"

"Itu bukan Solusi yang bagus Otsu _chan_. Tidak seharusnya idol papan atas sepertimu harus mengikuti keegoisan idol gadungan seperti Kagura _chan_!"

"Lupakan tentang usulan tadi, kurasa barusan kau dihina olehnya, Shinpachi."

"Tolong jangan diperjelas, Gin _san_."

Shinpachi mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha terlihat cuek. Padahal ia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah karna menahan tangis. _'Tenang saja Shinpachi, Otsu chan hanya terlalu polos. Ia tidak berniat menghinamu.'_ Batin Shinpachi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kalian terlalu berisik _aru_. Aku sudah menjadi _idol_ selama 1 tahun. Jangan panggil aku _idol_ gadungan. Panggil aku ratu Kabukichou mulai dari sekarang." Perintah Kagura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan mengaku menjadi idol selama 1 tahun jika menyanyi saja belum betul, Kagura _chan_. Pokoknya aku tetap tidak setuju dengan penambahan aksen _'aru_ ' sebagai lirik lagu."

"Hmm.. memang itu bisa membuat fans kebingungan. Baiklah aku akan memakai lirik yang asli." Otsu menatap langit-langit, sambil membayangkan reaksi para fansnya. "Kagura _chan_ mohon bantuannya ya. Satu jam lagi kita akan tampil, sekarang berlatihlah dahulu. Aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal." Kata gadis itu lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang khusus disediakan untuk grup HDZ48.

"Huft. Aksen ini mulai menyebalkan _aru ne._ "

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Permisi, anda pasti Okita Sougo _san_?"

Sougo menatap datar dua perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Kedua perempuan tadi menatapnya dengan semangat. Meski salah satu dari mereka terlihat agak ragu saat mendekatinya. "Iya," Sougo menanggapi dengan malas, "Maaf nona, toilet di sekitar sini sedang mampet semua. Untuk mencapai toilet terdekat kalian harus berjalan 5 km dari atmosfer terluar bumi." Ucap Sougo menanggapi sekenanya. Tidak peduli jika perkataannya tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan hal yang hendak kedua perempuan di depannya tanyakan.

"Ah Sougo- _sama_ bisa saja! Kami tidak sedang mencari toilet kok _hehe_ " Balas salah satu gadis. "Maaf kami lupa mengenalkan diri, nama saya Urara." Ucap Gadis bersurai pink. Ia kemudian menunjuk rekannya yang bersurai coklat "Dan dia adalah kakak saya."

"Kirara _desu_." Perempuan berambut coklat lantas membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Kami adalah jurnalis." Sambung Urara dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

Ekspresi Sougo tidaklah berubah. Ia tidak terlalu kaget. _Style_ dari kedua perempuan itu memang cukup memberikan kesan sebagai seorang jurnalis. Lihat saja kamera, catatan dan pena, serta perekam suara yang mereka bawa ke mana-mana. Meski awalnya Sougo sempat berpikir mereka _stalker_ yang ingin mendekati HDZ48, sih. Ya, dari awal Sougo sudah menyadari kehadiran mereka. Sedari awal Sougo berpatroli, mereka memang selalu mengikutinya. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan seorang jurnalis." Kata Sougo sambil berlalu.

Sougo tersentak saat tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Urara. Kirara yang memperhatikan adiknya pun mulai memasang wajah khawatir. 'Ah, dia akan mulai lagi.' Pikir gadis itu dalam benaknya.

"Jangan dingin begitu, Sougo- _sama_. Kita sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuimu" Ujar Kirara dengan manja, sambil memeluk lengan Sougo. "Paling tidak biarkan kami mewawancarai mu sebentar, oke, Sougo- _sama_?" Pinta gadis bersurai pink tadi dengan wajah imut bagai idol gadungan kw super miliknya. Yah.. meski kw super, wajah seperti itu sudah mampu membuat _otaku cherry boy bermegane_ melayang karena mimisan. Sayang sekali wajah seperti itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sougo.

"Cih, aku sudah terlibat dengan perempuan yang merepotkan." Gumam Sougo lirih. Sungguh dia sangat risih dengan perempuan yang tengah memeluk lengannya _sok_ akrab ini. Ia kemudian melepas pegangan Urara dengan kasar. "Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk cewek barbar seperti kalian. Lagipula apakah begini cara kalian selama ini bekerja? Sangat tidak professional."

Melihat mata dingin Sougo cukup membuat kakak beradik tadi merinding seketika. Urara menggiggit bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, merasa jengkel karena pesonanya tidak mempan pada polisi yang sialnya sangat tampan, tapi ucapannya bajingan itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak untuk merayu Sougo agar mau diwawancara.

" _A-ano_!" Urara dan Sougo sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang nampak ragu, tapi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Biarkan kami mewawancaraimu, Okita _san_! Kumohon." Pinta Kirara dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Oh? Sepertinya sang kakak masih memiliki sopan santun." Sougo tersenyum miring. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau. _Jaa_ ~" Pemuda itu kembali melangkah menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tetapi belum ia benar-benar pergi, ia kembali dihentikan oleh kedua jurnalis tadi.

"Okita _san_ , setelah kakakku memohon seperti tadi kau tetap saja menolak? Ayolah apakah kau benar-benar pelayan masyarakat?" Urara menarik lengan baju Sougo. Jika merayu pemuda itu adalah hal mustahil, ia hanya harus melakukan pemaksaan! Yang jelas ia tidak boleh melewatkan uang bonus yang akan diberikan oleh bosnya jika berhasil mendapat berita dari Okita Sougo.

"Kumohon Okita _san_ , pertanyaan kami cuma sedikit!" Pinta Kirara. "Kau dengar dia kan, Okita _san_?!" Ujar Urara yang masih sibuk menarik lengan Sougo. Sayangnya Sougo masih tidak memberi reaksi.

Sial.. mungkin saatnya Urara mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. "Kumohon biarkan kami mewawancaraimu, lalu aku akan memberimu boneka _figure_ Kagura HDZ48!!" Serunya.

Sougo terdiam melihat boneka _figure_ Kagura yang sedang dipegang oleh Urara. Untung saja gadis itu kepikiran untuk membawa boneka _figure_ milik teman kantornya. Lihat saja, usahanya tidak sia-sia bukan? Okita Sougo saja sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

Senyum Urara merekah ketika Sougo menerima boneka _figure_ tersebut. Mata sang pemuda asik mengamati boneka _figure_ Kagura yang berada di tangannya. Boneka itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut _vermillion_ panjang yang diikat dua. Benar-benar persis dengan penampilan Kagura saat dipanggung. Boneka itupun terlihat seksi dengan rok mini dan baju yang menampilkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Sayang di detik selanjutnya..

 ** _PRAAKKK_**

Boneka _figure_ Kagura tersebut hancur karna lemparan kuat Sougo ke lantai.

Hampir saja Sougo tergoda tawaran tadi. Jika ia miskin seperti Gintoki, mungkin ia akan langsung menerima boneka _figure_ itu dengan senyuman bodoh. Tetapi orang kaya seperti Sougo bisa membeli boneka _figure_ kapanpun kalau ia mau. _Eits_.. jangan salah paham, seumur hidup Sougo tidak akan membeli boneka _figure_ Kagura, _okay_?

'Persetan dengan boneka _figure_. Aku sudah memiliki _China_ yang asli di genggamanku.' Batin Pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. 'Lagipula siapa orang yang membuat action _figure_ _China_ baju seperti itu? _Kuso_. Lihat saja. Akan aku bakar pabriknya.' Lamunan Sougo terhenti saat melihat wajah _shock_ dari dua jurnalis tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Okita _san_?! Itu kan barang milik Takeshi yang aku pinjam! Bonus kami bisa hilang semua hanya untuk ganti rugi boneka _figure_ tadi, kau tahu?!" Urara berteriak kesal.

Kalau memang ga punya duit, kenapa mereka justru memberi Sougo boneka _figure_ tadi? Sougo tak habis pikir seberapa bodoh otak gadis manis kw super tersebut. Tapi biarlah. Ia tidak menyesal merusak boneka _figure_ sialan itu.

Di lain pihak Urara sudah kehabisan ide. Ia mulai menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Kepalanya mulai berpikir keras. Ternyata kabar burung yang ia dengar tidaklah salah. Meski wajahnya tampan seperti Yoshizawa Ryo * **coret** * bak seorang Idol, Okita Sougo merupakan Polisi paling sadis di jagat raya, juga bermulut pedas dan super bajingan untuk seorang pelayan masyarakat. Perempuan bersurai pink itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jika Sougo menjadi seorang _idol_ lalu ada yang membuat boneka figure _nya_? Sialan.. Meski tidak sudi, tapi Urara tidak dapat mengelak kalau ia sangat ingin membeli boneka _figure_ pemuda tampan itu. Pasti boneka figure Okita Sougo akan sangat pas untuk dipajang di meja kantornya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Hampir saja ia terperangkap pada pesona Sougo.

"Ka-kau tidak bisa menolak kami, Okita _san_!" Ucapan dari Kirara menyadarkan lamunan adiknya. Dengan cepat Kirara membuka kameranya. Melihat itu, senyuman mulai tersungging di wajah cantik Urara. _'Benar juga, masih ada satu senjata pamungkas lagi!'_

"Lihat ini Okita _san_." Ucap Kirara sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto di kameranya tepat di depan wajah Sougo. Pemuda itu kini benar-benar _speechless_. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya. "Ini.."

"Ya. Kami sudah mendapatkan berita bombastis. Bagaimana kalau foto ini tersebar ya?" Urara mulai tersenyum licik. "Kagura HDZ48 tinggal bersama dengan seorang polisi, Okita Sougo."

"Tolong jangan remehkan kami! Asal anda tahu saja, yang selama ini mendapatkan berita mengenai hubungan Kagura _san_ dengan Katsura, bahkan sampai saat Kagura san pertama kali mengenalmu, semua berita itu didapat karena foto yang kami ambil!" Tambah Kirara.

Saat pertama kali Kagura mengenal Sougo? Ayolah.. Kagura dan Sougo adalah teman masa kecil. Kakak-beradik itu memang belum mengenal Kagura dan Sougo rupanya.

Melihat Okita Sougo yang masih terdiam mengamati foto-foto itu membuat Urara terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa di atas angin sekarang. "Jangan berpikir kau dapat menghapus foto itu, Okita _san_. Kami sudah menggandakan semua foto itu. Tinggal kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami atau tidak.

"Kalian _stalker_ tingkat dewa, ya." Ucapan pertama dari Sougo membuat kedua jurnalis tadi terheran. Pasalnya nada yang diucapkan pemuda itu terdengar sangat cuek dan santai. Sungguh aneh, padahal rahasia utama miliknya diancam untuk disebarkan ke publik. "Kemampuan _stalker_ kalian mungkin setingkat Kondo _san_. Pantas saja kalian mirip dengan _gorilla_.

"Apa kata--?!"

"Menarik juga. Jadi kalian sekarang sedang mengancamku?" Sougo mulai terkekeh. Entah kenapa aura Sougo saat ini terasa berubah drastis. Kedua jurnalis tadi merinding seketika saat seringai _sadist_ milik Sougo terpatri di wajahnya. "Karna kalian sudah bersusah payah, aku akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Mari kita bermain sebentar."

 ** _Sougo sadist mode.. ON!_**

"Ta-taichou jangan bilang ia akan--?!" Yamazaki yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Sougo dengan kedua gadis tadi dari balik semak-semak mulai menganga lebar. Dengan tangan bergetar dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya _/bukan karna bermain badminton/_ Yamazaki mulai mengambil ponselnya.

 _'Aku harus memberitahu Fukuchou!'_

- **bersambung** -

 **Halo lama tak jumpa :') maaf chapter ini ga ada Okikagu huhu :'v harap bersabar ya.**

 **Kira-kira chapter lanjutan bakal banyak drama ga ya? Masih menjadi rahasia perusahaan :3**

 **Fav and Review?**


	7. chapter 6 part 2

"Ini mustahil _aru_!" Teriak Kagura. Gadis itu melemparkan kertas lirik lagu HDZ48 ke sembarang arah, mengakibatkan kertas-kertas itu beterbangan di sudut ruangan kecil yang disiapkan khusus untuk grupnya.

Aneh sekali, seharusnya dia sudah hapal lagu-lagu itu di luar kepala. Bagaimana tidak, Kagura kan sudah 1 tahun menjadi seorang _idol_. Tetapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada beberapa hal yang membuyarkan pikirannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Menginginkan agar kepalanya yang terasa berat dapat beristirahat sebentar.

Manik _ocean blue_ milik Kagura tidak sengaja menatap cincin berbatu berlian yang senada dengan warna matanya. Harus ia akui, cincin itu sangat cantik walau sekadar cincin lamaran biasa. Tunggu sebentar.. ini cincin untuk apa? Batin Kagura bertanya.

.

.

.

Private IDOL

Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik

Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam

cerita asli milik saya

main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura

Rate: T

Romance/comedy

Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, bahasa acak-acakan, drama

.

.

.

.

Status Kagura dan Sougo memanglah aneh. Mereka sudah menikah, tetapi baru saja 2 minggu yang lalu Kagura dilamar oleh Sougo. Mengingat kejadian itu, mulailah timbul pertanyaan pada cincin yang ia kenakan. Apakah cincin ini adalah cincin kawin? Atau hanya cincin untuk lamaran? Atau semacam cincin pertunangan? Tidak mungkin. Memangnya ia masih membutuhkan cincin pertunangan meski statusnya sudah menikah? Kagura pun memutuskan untuk bersikap masa bodoh akan status cincin itu. Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

Benak gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat akan ucapan Sougo 2 minggu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa cincin itu seharga ribuan _yen_. 'Cincin sebagus ini memang cocok jika harganya ribuan _yen aru ne_.' Kagura tersenyum kecil. Meski tak lama senyuman itu menghilang ketika ingatannya tertuju kepada seseorang. ' _Sadist_ bilang cincin ini untuk Mitsuba _nee_?' Pikir Kagura dalam benaknya. 'Kenapa ia memberiku cincin ini? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku soal kematian Mitsuba _nee_? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan?'

"Cih." Kagura mendecih. Gadis itu berusaha bersikap tak acuh. Benar. Kagura bukannya khawatir pada Sougo, ia hanya sedih karna kehilangan Mitsuba. Ya, Kagura tidak khawatir kepada Sougo sama sekali. _Hmm_.. mungkin?

" _Sadisto Aho_ ( _Sadist_ bodoh)" Gumam gadis itu.

"Oi, siapa yang barusan kau bilang bodoh?"

Suara barusan membuat Kagura terkejut. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mata gadis itu langsung bertemu dengan wajah menyebalkan suami tercintanya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan jika aku tak ada di sampingmu, hah?" Tangan pemuda itu langsung mencengkram pipi Kagura. Membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat seperti ikan. "Membicarakan suami yang bekerja keras membanting tulang untukmu bukanlah sifat istri yang baik, sayangku." Lanjut Sougo.

"Jangwan panggwil akhu 'sayang', _teme_!" Balas Kagura tidak terima. Dengan tenaga gorilla yang ia pinjam dari Otae, perempuan itu langsung menampar wajah tampan Sougo. Tamparan itu cukup keras hingga dapat membuat Kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar perempuan sialan. Kau diberi suami dengan wajah tampan sepertiku untuk dirawat. Bukan untuk ditampar dengan kekuatan monstermu." Protes pemuda bersurai pasir itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan sayang.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kagura mulai bersikap jual mahal, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _Sadist_. Justru mukaku terlalu cantik untuk menjadi istrimu. Oh, sungguh jika saja aku tidak menikah denganmu pasti aku sudah dilamar Yamazaki Kento." Ujar Kagura sambil tertawa sarkastik.

Sougo yang mulai terbakar api amarah lalu menarik kasar rambut panjang Kagura, "Hee benarkah? Memangnya kau kenal Yamazaki Kento itu siapa?" Tanya Sougo dengan nada emosi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa itu Yamazaki Kento, tapi pasti dia lebih baik daripada _Sadist_ bajingan sepertimu _aru na_!" Balas Kagura tidak kalah emosi. Gadis itu ikut menjambak rambuk poni milik Sougo. Rambut Sougo yang awalnya rapi itu pun mulai acak-acakan tidak jelas.

"Kenapa harus Yamazaki Kento, _China_? Kenapa tidak Yoshi--"

"Karena Yoshizawa Ryo mirip denganmu, Sadist!"

Oke seharusnya Sougo bahagia karna dibilang mirip artis, tapi entah kenapa ia justru makin emosi ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut istrinya.

 _Tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil menghentikan perdebatan suami-istri tadi. Tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakkan wajah seorang staff yang terlihat kecapekan karna cobaan kehidupan * **coret** * karna pekerjaannya.

"Maaf Kagura _san_ , HDZ48 akan tampil 15 menit lagi. Otsu _san_ sudah bersiap di belakang panggung, harap anda segera menyusul ke sana." Ujar staff itu dengan malas, kemudian membungkuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Kagura terdiam kaku saat mendengar waktu HDZ48 akan tampil tinggal 15 menit lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Karena perkelahiannya dengan Sougo barusan, penampilan gadis itu menjadi kacau. Rambutnya yang sudah dikucir dua menjadi berantakan.

Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak beruntung. Kagura tidak terlalu pintar mengucir rambutnya yang panjang, karna itu selama hidupnya ia lebih sering memelihara rambut pendek. Biasanya ada penata rias artis yang akan menatakan rambutnya, tapi penata rias itu sudah pulang karena ada masalah tertentu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja rias, menatap tajam kaca di depannya, dan berusaha memperbaiki kuciran rambutnya yang diberi cepolan.

"Di mana _Danna_ dan _Megane_?" Tanya Sougo. Pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Hmm? Mereka pasti sedang mencari penonton yang cantik dan seksi _aru ne_." Jawab Kagura sekenanya. Matanya masih terfokus pada bayangannya di kaca.

"Ahhh!! Gawat, aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya aru!" Kagura menjerit frustasi. Dia terlihat terlalu panik.

Melihat tingkah Kagura cukup membuat Sougo menghela napasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _China_? Mengucir rambutmu saja kau tidak bisa? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Celoteh pemuda itu yang berhasil memicu munculnya perempatan imajiner di kening Kagura.

Sougo segera mengambil sisir dari tangan Kagura. Ia kemudian menyisir rambut Kagura dengan lembut. Tangan lihainya lalu bergerak mengucir rambut Kagura menjadi dua ikat. Tidak lupa menambahkan cepolan di kedua kuciran rambut gadis itu.

Kagura tertegun melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Rambutnya terlihat sangat rapi. "Kau hebat juga _Sadist_ , apakah sebelum menjadi polisi kau sempat menjadi tukang salon _aru ka_?" Tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau pikir selama kita kecil siapa yang selalu mengucir rambutmu hah?" Sougo sambil menatap sebal Kagura. Ia memukul pelan kepala gadis itu.

Benar juga! Kagura baru saja ingat, semasa ia kecil Sougo lah yang selalu mencepol rambutnya. Kagura bahkan baru bisa menggunakan cepolan dengan benar saat Sougo tidak lagi tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Karena tidak ada Sougo yang mengurusnya, gadis itu bisa menjadi sedikit lebih mandiri.

Bagaimana dengan Gintoki? Tentu saja sedari muda bos pemalas itu sudah tidak dapat diandalkan.

Kagura terkekeh pelan mengingat masa lalunya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Sougo pun dibuat heran melihatnya. "Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, _China_?" Tanya Sougo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat saat aku belajar mengucir rambut Mitsuba _nee aru_. Hasil kucirannya benar-benar jelek."

Sial. Kagura langsung refleks menutup mulutnya. Tanpa sadar ia malah bercerita yang tidak-tidak. Seharusnya ia tidak membahas mengenai Mitsuba _nee_ di depan Sougo saat ini.

"Oh sekarang kau sadar kalau kau sangatlah payah?" Tanya Sougo dengan _smirk_ nya.

Sungguh Kagura ingin menampar muka pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengenai Mitsuba membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Sadist, bagaimana kabar Mitsuba _nee_?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tampil, sebaiknya kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain dulu." Ucap Sougo datar.

 _'Tidak adil.'_ Gumam Kagura. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kagura dan Sougo mungkin memang suami-istri abal-abal. Entah mereka saling mencintai atau tidak. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, mungkin memang ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Privasi yang tidak bisa mereka bagi berdua. Dan Kagura mengerti. Tapi kalau masalah mengenai Mitsuba, Kagura ingin tahu. Kagura bukanlah orang asing bagi keluarga Okita.

Ini tidak baik, rasanya Kagura ingin menangis.

"Jangan berwajah masam seperti itu, _China_." Ucap Sougo dengan lembut. Tangan pemuda itu mengusap pipi putih milik Kagura.

Kagura masih terdiam. Sougo pun berhenti mengusap pipi gadis itu, tetapi ia masih enggan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi istrinya. Manik ruby itu menatap pipi Kagura yang memerah. Apakah _blush on_ milik Kagura semerah ini daritadi? Sougo tidak menyadarinya. "Bekas luka saat kau jatuh 2 minggu lalu sudah benar-benar hilang, kah?"

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Belum hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi luka seperti itu mudah ditutupi dengan _make up_ yang agak tebal."

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari tampilanmu." Ucap Sougo lagi.

"Apa maksudmu _sadist_?" Tanya Kagura. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, _salting_ akan tatapan Sougo yang terus diarahkan kepadanya.

 _'Aku lebih suka wajahmu tanpa make up.'_ Jangan harap Sougo mau mengucapkan kata-kata itu di luar benaknya.

"Dengan _make up_ setebal itu, aku tak bisa membedakanmu dengan babi." Ujar Sougo sambil mencubit hidung Kagura.

"Oi apa maksudmu _teme_?!" Protes Kagura. Tanpa menanggapi gadis itu, Sougo berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di belakang meja rias. Pemuda itu lantas mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa itu.

Kenapa Sougo masih di ruangan itu? Padahal ada tugas patroli yang tengah menunggunya. Kenapa Sougo lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Tentu saja karena Sougo ingin membolos kerja. Kagura tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan denyut jantungnya yang menggila setiap ia bersama dengan pemuda Sadist, suaminya. Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Padahal barusan yang Sougo katakan padanya adalah kata hinaan, bukan pujian, tapi kenapa Kagura bisa flustered seperti ini?

Tunggu.. jangan bilang ini yang namanya... jatuh cinta?

 _'Aku jatuh cinta pada Sadist?'_ Mendengar ucapan kata hatinya membuat wajah Kagura semakin memerah padam. _'Ti-tidak mungkin aru na!'_ Sanggah Kagura. Ia memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah. Astaga, kenapa sekarang tingkahnya menjadi menjijikan seperti ini? Dia terlihat seperti gadis SMP yang sedang jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya saja.

Dengan ragu, Kagura pun menengok kebelakang, hendak melihat wajah tampan suaminya, tetapi mata perempuan itu seketika membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Okita Sougo, suaminya tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil memegangi rantai yang terhubung ke dua perempuan.

Menyadari tatapan dari istrinya, Sougo langsung mengarahkan wajah perempuan berambut pink ke arah Kagura.. dengan kakinya. "Lihatlah Urara, wanita idiot yang melihat sedang melihat kemari adalah istriku, master keduamu, kau mengerti?" Tanya Sougo kepada Urara yang tengah duduk dilantai dengan pose seperti kucing.

"Aku mengerti master." Sahut Kirara dengan raut bahagia.

" _Yosh_ , anak pintar. Aku akan menyuruh Zaki menambah pakan kecoak untukmu." Puji Sougo. Ia lalu mengelus puncak kepala Urara.. dengan kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu.

"Master, ini kopi hitam yang kau pesan." Kali ini Perempuan bersurai coklat yang mengajak Sougo berbicara.

Sougo menatap kopi hitam itu dengan tatapan malas. "Oi, siapa yang meminta kopi hitam? Aku bilang belikan aku yakisoba _pan_ , bukan kopi hitam. Apakah kau tuli atau semacamnya, Kirara?" Lelaki itu merebut kopi hitam dari Kirara lalu menumpahkannya di atas kepala perempuan malang tadi. "Ma-maafkan aku master!"

"Oi _China_ , kau mau minum atau makan apa? Peliharaanku akan membelikannya untuk kita."

Kagura hanya dapat mengacuhkan pemuda di depannya. Ia hampir lupa kalau suaminya adalah Lelaki tersadis di jagad semesta. Dengan wajah tampan seperti itu tidak heran jika Sougo merupakan playboy kelas paus. _/karena kelas kakap sudah terlalu mainstream/_

Kagura lantas mendekati suaminya, melepaskan tamparan pedas di pipi suaminya itu, kemudian berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruang tadi.

 _'Persetan. Mencintai pemuda playboy brengsek seperti Sadist pasti hanya halusinasiku saja.'_

 **-bersambung-**

 **Akhirnya Okikagu muncul juga XD Besok mungkin bakal banyak scene Okikagu. Kalian boleh komen pengen liat scene gimana, misal "pengen liat Okikagu ngedate"Meski ga aku pake di story utama, kapan2 bisa aku bikinin bonus ch nya :3**

 **Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :3**

 **Fav and Review?**


End file.
